


giro de 180

by cinthblue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinthblue/pseuds/cinthblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todos saben quien es tony stark el millonario , playboy y fiestero. pero que paso cuando se entera que tiene una hija de la que no sabia nada , que necesita proteccion y cariño, como manejara la situacion, cambiara algo en el o seguira siendo solo el famoso playboy .skye solo quiere una familia podra encontrar eso con stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**SAN DIEGO CALIFORNIA 1995**

Su misión era obtener la toxina sintética, según su inteligencia en esa pequeña casa es donde se encuentran los vendedores de dicha toxina. Esta toxina provocaba la locura en la gente y seria muy peligroso en las manos equivocadas.

Era de noche, el momento perfecto para entrar en la casa, las luces estaban prendidas, mientras parte del equipo iba por la parte de atrás, coulson junto a un par de hombres iba por la parte delantera, no fue difícil para ellos entrar la puerta estaba abierta. La sala de estar era un desastre pero estaba vacío, avanzaron hasta el comedor y lo mismo, pero cuando entraron a la cocina, coulson no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, estaba intentando llegar al fregadero, le hiso sellas a los agentes de que bajaran las armas lo que menos quería era espantar a la niña, justo en ese momento la niña volteo, soltó un pequeño grito, coulson se acercó lentamente a ella.

-shh tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño –le dijo la niña retrocedió un poco hasta chocar con el fregadero cuando un disparo sonó en la cochera haciéndola gritar de nuevo – ok nena necesito que te escondas ahí –le dijo señalando el pequeño espació entre el refrigerador y la alacena, sorprendentemente la niña le hiso caso, skye no sabía porque pero confiaba en aquel hombre de traje. –bien ahora pase lo que pase quiero que no te muevas de aquí y que cierres los ojos y te tapes lo oídos lo mejor que puedas, puedes hacer eso por mí –le pregunto amablemente, skye incapaz de encontrar su voz solo asintió haciéndole caso a pesar del dolor de su mano derecha.

Coulson y los demás agentes salieron por la puerta de la cocina hacia donde se había escuchado el disparo del cual le siguieron varios más , cuando llegaron a la cochera ya tenían bajo custodia a las tres personas una mujer regordeta, y dos hombres altos y fornidos, y comenzó el proceso de recolección de pruebas y asegurar la toxina , coulson dio órdenes de guardar y etiquetar todo , su preocupación en ese momento era la niña que estaba en la cocina. Cuando regreso la encontró sentada justo donde la había dejado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos tapando sus oídos, el toco su brazo para que lo mirara, ella así lo hiso, ahora que no estaba preocupado por lo que sucedía en la cochera y que había terminado con su misión pudo observar bien a la niña, tenía un moretón cubriendo casi la totalidad de su mejilla izquierda, su ropa era vieja y le quedaba grande.

-ok nena lo has hecho muy bien, estas a salvo, pero tendrás que venir conmigo –le dijo el con la voz suave y tendiéndole la mano para no espantar a la niña que temblaba ligeramente, skye estaba aliviada de que dejaría la casa de los Thompson pero no quería volver al orfanato, pero también sabía que no tenía otra opción más que ir con el señor de traje, le dio la mano izquierda , su otra mano le dolía, coulson sonrió a la pequeña para calmarla podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, coulson la llevo afuera ,pero cuando skye vio a todas esas personas el entro el pánico , tomando la mano de coulson con más fuerza, coulson entendió de inmediato lo que la niña estaba sintiendo por lo que decidió que lo mejor era llegar al auto lo mas rápido, sabiendo que la niña probablemente no lo soltaría para que el pudiera manejar , le pidió a el agente Carson que condujera el coche, ambos subieron a la parte trasera del coche, aun dentro del auto la niña se negó a soltar su mano. Coulson quería llegar cuanto antes a la base de SHIELD en california.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensó, cuando por fin el auto se detuvo enfrente de la base la niña se tensó, skye vio por la ventana el lugar enorme y había mucha gente, lo cual le daba mucho miedo.

-hey aquí es seguro no te va a pasar nada malo lo prometo-le dijo coulson, skye suspiro y asintió ella se sentía segura con él. Skye se sorprendió un poco cuando el hombre de traje la tomo en brazos tensándose pero casi al instante se calmó y escondió su cara en el cuello de coulson, coulson la llevo en brazos.

-coulson que demonios…-pregunto el agente sitwel al ver a la niña – el director furia quiere verte ahora mismo- coulson asintió sabiendo que no podía dejar a la niña decidió llevarla con él, no es que no confiera en los demás pero la niña no lo había soltado y parecía ser el único en el que confiaba, cuando entro en lo oficina de furia , pudo ver la cara de sorpresa del director.

-quería verme señor –pregunto coulson

-si quiero el informe de lo que paso, que hace una niña aquí –pregunto el director coulson suspiro

-la encontramos en la casa director, no podíamos dejara ahí –dijo coulson, furia asintió

-bien por qué no la llevas a la enfermería y después me das el informe –le dijo el director sabiendo que era lo mejor y que coulson no dejaría a la niña. Eso fue exactamente lo que hiso se dirigió con la niña en brazos a la enfermería. En cuanto entro la sentó en una de las camillas. Cuando la doctora se acercó a skye ella se hiso para tras , a skye no le gustan los doctores le dan miedo las agujas.

-hey ella solo quiere revisarte nada más, para saber si estás bien –le dijo coulson, ella sintió

-hola te prometo que no te dolerá, ahora dime te duele algo –pregunto la doctora sonriéndole.

-mi mano duele –dijo skye en voz, la doctora tomo la mano que skye le había mostrado y comenzó a revisarla. Después de que skye comprendió que no le haría daño siguió las órdenes de la doctora al pie de la letra. Coulson no dejo a la niña en ningún momento, pero mal dijo a los desgraciados que la tenían, cuando la doctora alzo su camiseta, para ver si tenía lesiones, revelaron un par de moretones muy feos en su espalda y costados. Él podía ver que la niña agacho la mirada completamente avergonzada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Skye no quería llorar pero no le gustaban las marcas en su cuerpo y no quería que ellos las vieran porque sabrían que había sido una niña mala. La doctora procedió a pesarla, hacerle unas radiografías un examen completo, también le saco un poco de sangre, ese fue en el único momento en el que coulson tuvo que calmar a skye ya que no quería que le sacaran sangre pero finalmente lo logro. La doctora los dejo a ambos solos, ella no podía creer que alguien le hiciera algo así a una niña, los dejo para hacer los análisis además no quería hablar de eso enfrente de la niña.

Skye sentía que los ojos se le cerraban pero tenía miedo.

-hey cómo te llamas –le pregunto coulson dándose cuenta que en todo este tiempo el no había preguntado su nombre

-yo… soy skye –dijo ella, skye sabía que en parte era una mentira pero odia el nombre que la habían dado en el orfanato.

-bueno skye yo soy el agente Phil coulson, dime qué edad tienes –pregunto el

-tengo 5 , me enviaran de nuevo al orfanato-pregunto el ,la miro sorprendida un orfanato ella era adoptada , como alguien podía dar la custodia de un niño a ese tipo de gente.

\- skye ellos eran tos padres adoptivos –pregunto el para estar seguro , ella solo asintió

-ok cuanto tiempo has estado con ellos lo recuerdas-pregunto el queriendo saber todo lo posible, skye se concentró por un momento para contar los días.

-yo 85 días-dijo ella, él se sorprendió un poco un niño de su edad rara vez sabe contar más allá de 20 o 30. El noto que skye apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-por qué no duerme un poco-le pregunto el ella negó

-no, tengo miedo –dijo ella haciéndose más pequeña.

-puedes dormir yo te cuido ok –le dijo el

-prometes no irte –pregunto skye dudosa realmente quería dormir.

-no me voy a ningún lado –dijo el , ella asintió y se recostó en la camilla no pasaron más de un par de minutos para que skye quedara completamente dormida.

Aun cuando skye se quedó dormida coulson no se apartó de su lado por si despertaba, pasaron un par de horas cuando la doctora entro de nuevo con una carpeta.

-como esta ella –pregunto el, la doctora suspiro

-su muñeca tiene una fisura cuando despierte se la vendare , gracias a dios no tiene costillas rotas, solo los hematomas, hay signos de violencia física ya que hay rastros de múltiples fisuras o fracturas de hueso, en el brazo y hombro talvez por zarandearla pero han sanado bien, esta baja de peso para su edad , pero no hay un daño permanente, tiene las defensas bajas y principios de anemia, está mejor de lo que poda esperar dadas las circunstancias-dijo ella , el asintió maldiciendo a todo ser viviente como alguien le puede hacer eso a una niña inocente.

Furia fue a verlo a la enfermería , le dio el informe de lo que había pasado en la casa, durmió un par de horas en una camilla junto a la de skye , después de pedirles a los agentes que estaban revisando lo que había en la casa buscaran algo sobre skye.

Despertó cuando uno de los agente lo despertó, entregándole un folder era lo único que habían encontrado de la niña, él le dio las gracias. Abrió el folder

**_N° 5362456_ **

**_Orfanato st . agnes_ **

**_ Mary Sue Poots  _ **

**_5 años de edad_ **

**_Fue entregada cuando tenia aproximadamente 2 semanas de vida a las puertas del orfanato, desde entonces ha estado en 12 casa de acogida._ **

**_Entre sus años 4 y 5 ha estado en 4 casas de acogida._ **

****

Al parecer su nombre no era skye, pero la pobre ha tenido una vida tan difícil y solo tiene 5 años. No hay manera en la que él va a dejar que ella vuelva al sistema. Cuando eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana vio como los bonitos y expresivos ojos marrones de la skye se abrieron.

-hmm hola-dijo la niña dándole una pequeña sonrisa, lo que de inmediato lo hizo sonreír.

-buenos días, tienes hambre –le pregunto coulson ella asintió-bien después de que la doctora vende tu mano, podemos conseguir algo de comer, ella sintió. La doctora no tardo en entrar y vendar su mano, logro convencer a skye de que lo dejar ir por algo de comer, mientras ella se quedaba con la doctora, después de mucho pensarlo decidió que galletas y leche era lo mejor, consiguió algo de café. Su corazón se inflo cuando vio los ojos de skye brillar cuando vio las galletas. Desayuno con mucha alegría, después de eso convenció a skye de tomar un baño y mando a alguien a conseguir un poco de ropa para ella. Consiguió solo un par de mudas para ella pero era mucho mejor que lo que tenía puesto.

-que vas a hacer con la niña –pregunto el director furia fuera de la enfermería donde coulson esperaba que la doctora vistiera a skye. –ella no se puede quedar aquí y lo sabes

-lo se pero no pienso devolverla al orfanato, ella ya a sufrido demasiado para su corta edad-le dijo coulson

-coulson…-comenzó el director.

-sola dame un par de días y si no logro encontrar a un familiar lo solucionare –le dijo coulson, furia lo pensó un momento y asintió conocía demasiado bien a coulson y sabía que no dejaría a una niña y menos si ya se había encariñado con ella.

Después de eso entro en la enfermería y vio a una skye limpia, con unos pantalones morados y una playera roja, su melena castaña y ondulada ahora era sujetada en una cola de caballo y ella sonreía.

-que va a pasar conmigo –pregunto skye en cuanto vio a coulson, coulson suspiro que le podía decir

-bueno aun no lose pero te prometo que estarás bien –le dijo coulson

-está bien, yo solo no quiero volver al orfanato-dijo ella suspirando.

-hablando del orfanato, skye no es tu nombre verdad –pregunto coulson, él pudo ver algo de vergüenza en los ojos de la niña. –Es Mary Sue– ella soltó un gran suspiro odiaba ese nombre

-es el nombre que el orfanato me dio, pero no me gusta los otros niños siempre burlándose de mí y bueno a mí me gusta skye-dijo ella decidida el sonrió por la determinación de la pequeña, podía entender por qué no le gusta el nombre.

-bien yo te seguiré llamando skye –le dijo el ella le dio la sonrisa más bonita que había visto, algo tan simple como su nombre parecía hacer sumamente feliz a la pequeña.

-gracias –dijo ella.

Lo que resto del día lograron entretener a skye con un par de libros con imágenes de animales y un poco de tv. Mientras skye veía la tv coulson y la doctora buscaban en la base de datos de SHIELD el ADN de skye y luego lo harían con otras bases de datos.

Después de 5 minutos se sorprendieron por la rapidez con la que tuvieron una coincidencia.

**AGENTE: Nataly Weng**

**Bioquímica Nivel 5**

**30 años , asignada a la base de nevada.**

Ella es la madre de skye por que dejarla, tenía que ir a verla para saber.

-a donde vamos –pregunto skye al día siguiente, coulson había decidido que llevaría a skye con él , pero primero tenían que hacer una parada , no quería que skye estuviera con el cuándo se encontrara con la madre de la niña por lo que le pediría un favor a su amiga Melinda May.

-vamos a visitar a una amiga skye, te prometo que te caerá bien-le dijo el colocando a skye en la sillita para el auto. Tardaron solo un par de horas en llegar, durante casi todo el camino skye estuvo dormida ahora que se sentía segura podía descansar. Skye despertó minutos antes de que por fin el auto detuviera enfrente de una bonita casa.

-ok ya hemos llegado –dijo coulson sacándola del auto. Skye se sentía nerviosa y si no le caía bien a la amiga de coulson, pero decidió ser valiente, ya en el piso tomo de nuevo la mano de coulson. El toco el timbre , cuando Melinda abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a coulson ahí , él siempre la llamaba antes de ir pero se sorprendio mas cuando vio que no venía solo , de su mano tenia a una niña , que a pesar de tener un feo moretón , era muy bonita, ojos grandes y expresivos que la miraba nerviosamente.  

-hola Melinda siento venir sin avisar –dijo el

-no hay problema Phil –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-skye te presento a mi amiga Melinda May-le dijo coulson , skye se relajó cuando vio que la mujer le sonreía y tenía la misma sensación que cuando conocía a coulson no le tenía miedo y parecía muy amable.

-hola soy skye Sra. May –saludo skye recordando sus modales, Melinda le sonrió.

-mucho gusto skye pero es solo Melinda –le dijo sonriendo skye asintió, después de eso Melinda los hiso pasar, sabiendo que coulson no quería hablar en frente de la niña, Melinda convenció a skye de ir a la sala a ver una película, y le dio un poco de jugo de manzana.

-bien ahora cuéntame que pasa, de donde salió skye –pregunto Melinda a coulson sirviendo un poco de café. Coulson le conto la historia de donde y en que condiciones encontró a skye.

-como le pueden hacer algo así a una niña –pregunto Melinda con frustración.

-no lo se , lo mismo me pregunto yo , no pienso dejarla en el sistema de nuevo May si ya ha sufrido demasiado –le dijo el , Melinda sonrió totalmente de acuerdo con coulson.

-cuál es tu plan –pregunto ella

-por el momento ver si tiene algún familiar, he encontrado a su madre es una agente de SHIELD, por eso estoy aquí , ella está en una base en nevada y necesito que alguien se quede con skye , alguien en quien pueda confiar, skye prácticamente no se ha despegado de mi lado desde que la encontré , tiene miedo pero sé que contigo se va sentir segura –le dijo el , Melinda quería ayudarlos pero no estaba tan segura que skye se sintiera segura con ella y podía entender a skye por tener miedo.

-como sabes eso –pregunto

-por qué cuando le hablaste no se escondió tras de mí, lo cual ha hecho con las demás personas-le dijo el – solo será hasta mañana a lo mucho, no quiero que skye esté ahí cuando hable con su madre

-está bien yo me quedare con ella-dijo Melinda

-gracias –le dijo el.

Coulson saco la pequeña mochila en donde tenía algunas cosas para skye, una muda de ropa, uno de los libros que le había dado la doctora.

-skye puedes venir un segundo –pregunto coulson entrando en la sala, skye asintió en, y lo siguió hasta la cocina, se sentó en la mesa, coulson se sentó enfrente de ella.

-estoy en problemas –pregunto skye siempre que las monjas del orfanato le decían que querían hablar con ella era porque había hecho algo malo.

-no claro que no skye –dijo coulson calmando a skye de inmediato. –solo que tengo que ir a un lugar y te tienes que quedar con Melinda – siempre sucede esto cada familia que la había tenido la había dejado de nuevo en el orfanato.

-este molesto conmigo –pregunto skye con los ojos vidriosos

-no cariño claro que no , tu no has hecho nada malo , solo que tengo que ir solo será hasta mañana y Melinda cuidara de ti pero volveré-le dijo el , skye suspiro hasta hora el no había mentido y Melinda había sido muy amable con ella.

-está bien-dijo simplemente

-bien ahora prométeme que te portaras bien –le dijo coulson

-si me portare bien con Melinda lo prometo –dijo skye mirando a los dos.

Coulson se despidió de skye, quien lo abrazo fuertemente, después de eso se despidió de Melinda.

Melinda se sorprendió cuando noto que skye no lloro, era muy tranquila, por un largo rato se limitó a leer un libro grande que había en su maleta, no parecía el tipo de libro para niños , era más parecido a una enciclopedia.

-que lees –pregunto después de un rato al verla tan concentrada, la niña volteo a verla

-es un libro que me dio la doctora, es de animales y plantas e insectos, aunque no entiendo muchas palabras, algunas son muy raras, pero tiene imágenes. –dijo skye. Melinda le sonrió y la dejo seguir leyendo.

Muchos kilómetros lejos de ella se encontraba coulson, por fin en la base donde se encontraba la madre de skye. Después de pedir información ,se dirigió a la planta en la que se encontraba.

-agente Weng tiene un minuto –pregunto coulson al entrar al laboratorio la mujer quito su mirada del microscopio para mirarlo. Ella lo siguió.

-soy el agente coulson –se presentó, ella se sorprendió había muchas historias sobre este agente uno de los mejores.

-claro de que se trata –pregunto ella- es para algún caso

-pueden dejarnos a solas –pregunto coulson a los do hombres que estaban ahí , ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

-se trata de su hija –dijo coulson despues de que se quedaron solos , pudo notar la sorpresa en la mujer.

-yo… yo no sé de qué me habla –dijo ella claramente nerviosa.

-su hija de 5 años –le dijo el

-como me encontró, si yo no deje rastro la deja en las puertas de orfanato –pregunto ella incomoda

-fue sencillo busque su ADN-dijo el simplemente

-que quiere-pregunto ella

-que necesita una familia. –dijo coulson

-seguro encontró o encontrara una, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con la niña, yo no quería ser madre nunca quise serlo lo más importante es mi carrera, era lo mejor para las dos-dijo ella, coulson trato de no demostrar su coraje como podía hablar así.

-bien tiene más familia, que hay del padre –pregunto coulson, ella se tenso

-él no sabe nada de ella, y yo no tengo familia –dijo ella esperanzada que con eso él se fuera.

-quiero saber su nombre, me ahorraría tiempo porque de alguna manera lo encontrare como a usted –dijo él.

-tony stark es el padre de la niña-dijo ella, coulson no podía creerlo claro que conocía a tony stark quien no.

-gracias –dijo el saliendo del laboratorio, muy sorprendido porque ella no pregunto por su bienestar y como es que alguien de SHIELD termino con su hija.

Después de eso coulson llamo a la doctora y le pidió hacer otra prueba de ADN para verificar que Stark es el padre cuando la doctora le informo que era cierto, se puso en contacto con la Srta. Potts quien es la asistente del Sr Stark después de mucho discutir con ella logro convencerla de que tenía que hablar con su jefe, accedió la cita se llevaría a cabo en la casa en malibú. Deicidio alojarse en un hotel y en la mañana partiría de regreso con skye.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir en casa de Melinda skye estaba algo nerviosa , confiaba en Melinda pero tenia miedo no quería tener pesadillas como la otra noche.

-puedes quedarte, solo hasta que me duerma –pregunto , Melinda vi el miedo en su mirada.

-claro cariño, quieres que te cuente una historia –pregunto ella para calmarla , skye sonrió

-si por favor –le dijo skye

-bueno que quieres que historia quieres que te cuente –pregunto Melinda, ella no sabía mucho de historias pero podía intentarlo.

-Phil me conto un historia la otra noche , el capitán américa te lo sabes –pregunto skye , a ella le había gustado el capitán América , pero se había quedado dormida antes de que terminara la historia , Melinda sonrió si por supuesto que coulson le contaría las historias de su amado capitán América.

-bueno no se esa, pero puedo contarte la historia de peggy Carter –le dijo ella recordando sus lecciones en la academia, skye escuchaba la historia sorprendida, pero como en la ocasión anterior se quedó dormida antes del final. Melinda sonrió no entendía porque n había sido adoptada siendo skye una niña tan fantástica, se quedó un par de minutos después de que skye se quedó dormida, salió del cuarto dejando prendida la luz de la mesita de noche y dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Melinda se levantó temprano como cada mañana, se sorprendió mucho cuando skye entro en la cocina , eran apenas las 7.

-buenos días, tuviste una buena noche –pregunto Melinda, skye negó se despertó a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla.

-pesadilla –dijo simplemente

-por qué no me despertaste linda –pregunto Melinda

-no quería molestar-dijo simplemente

-no me habría molestado cariño, pero ven vamos a preparar algo de desayunar

Skye nunca se había divertido tanto a la hora del desayuno, ayudo a Melinda a hacer hot cakes y la dejo ayudar. Después de eso desayunaron tranquilamente, después de ver un rato la tv skye tomo un baño. Se puso una pantalones azules y una playerita blanca, Melinda le hiso un cola de caballo.

Después de eso Melinda dejo a skye ver un poco de tv.

Eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre y dado que Melinda no esperaba a nadie tenía que ser coulson. Cuando skye vio a coulson corrió abrazarlo y a contarle todo lo que habían hecho ella y Melinda. Coulson escucho encantado lo que le decía skye, quien diría que una niña que había sufrido tanto aun podía sonreír y eso lo maravillaba. Después de eso la dejo leer su libro y se reunió en la cocina con Melinda.

-que paso –pregunto Melinda

-ella no quería saber nada de skye , dijo que no quería ser madre y que por eso la dejo en el orfanato , ni siquiera pregunto si estaba bien. –dijo el

-tienes más familia –pregunto Melinda

-si, su padre es tony stark –ella lo miro por un segundo muy sorprendida

-y él sabe-pregunto ella todos conocen el estilo de vida de tony stark

-no por lo que me dijo ella no le dijo nada, ya he conseguido una cita con el para hoy en su casa de malibú.

-y que pasara si Stark no se quiere hacer cargo-pregunto Melinda preocupada coulson sonrió

-si él no se quiere hacer cargo lo hare yo la adoptare –dijo el a Melinda no le sorprendió pero aun así sería un problema con su trabajo pero no le diría eso.

Cuando skye pregunto a donde iba coulson no supo que responder, primero quería hablar con el Sr Stark no quería por nada del mundo romperle más el corazón a skye.

Melinda decidió acompañarlos, el viaje de 2 horas con 30 minutos se pasó volando, pronto llegaron a la casa de stark era enorme y lujosa.

-bien volveré pronto-dijo coulson antes de bajar del auto, skye no entendía por qué estaban aquí, aunque era muy bonito y se podía ver el mar.

Coulson no podía negar que se sentía nervioso, se acercó a la puerta de la elegante casa, toco el timbre no pasaron más de un par de segundos cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a una joven mujer pelirroja y muy hermosa.

-soy el agente coulson –se presento

-por supuesto pase –dijo ella, a pepper le había costado casi lo imposible el convencer a tony de recibir al agente pero ella sabía que era importante sino por qué tanta insistencia. Coulson no se sorprendió ante la hermosa casa bastaba con mirarla por fuera. –Gusta algo de beber –pregunto ella

-no muchas gracias –dijo el

-bien permítame un segundo- dijo pepper, bajo a el taller de tony metió el código de acceso él estaba trabajando en su computadora.

-tony ya está aquí –dijo ella, el soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento no podía creer que pepper lo había convencido de tener una reunión con este tipo.

-Sr Stark soy el agente Phil coulson de SHIELD –dijo coulson cuando por fin entro en la habitación tony

-y que lo trae por aquí, ya he tenido a la CIA y otras agencias y la respuesta es la misma-dijo tony

-no se trata de su trabajo, créame cuando le digo que es mucho más importante que eso.                              

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**HOLA que les parece espero les guste y me dejen unos hermosos REWIEVS para cualquier queja , sugerencia o petición.**

**Como**


	2. algo inesperado

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-de que se trata –pregunto tony ahora un poco más interesado en lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle

-bien no hay una forma delicada de decir esto, tiene una hija Sr Stark, recuerda a Nataly weng –pregunto el, tony al principio pensó que era una broma pero en cuanto mencionó a nataly sabía que había una posibilidad.

-como… cuando…-por primera vez pepper veía que tony no tenía nada que decir, coulson le tendió uno de los folders que traía consigo, pero no lo recibió él nunca le ha gustado recibir cosas por lo que lo hiso pepper para dárselo a tony. Coulson había recolectado a excepción de la misión claro está, pero lo demás estaba ahí el historial médico, los pocos datos del orfanato y sobre todo la prueba de ADN. Tony leyó lo que había en el folder, impresionado nada absolutamente nada lo habría preparado para esto una hija él era padre, al leer su historia sintió un sentido de protección que nunca antes había sentido. Se pasó las manos por el pelo algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba confundido a desesperado.

-cómo es que llego a sus manos y que pasa con nataly –pregunto el sin entender cómo es que su hija había terminado con él, dios su hija era tan raro el solo pensar en esa palabra

Coulson estaba sorprendido por la clara preocupación de tony stark.

\- en una misión un arresto la encontramos en una de sus casas de acogida, y sobre su madre como dice el documento la dejo en la puerta del orfanato cuando tenía un par de semanas de vida, he hablado con ella y no tiene interés en la niña, yo no pienso devolverla al sistema ya lo ha pasado lo suficientemente mal para la edad que tiene, y estoy aquí por eso usted tiene derecho a saber que ella existe-dijo coulson

-donde esta ella ahora –pregunto tony aun aturdido por todo esto que le estaba pasando.

-Sr Stark seré honesto con usted ella está afuera en el auto con una amiga mía, pero antes de que la conozca quiero saber si quiere hacerse cargo de ella, no pienso romperle el corazón no lo merece, si no es así no tiene caso que la conozca-dijo coulson firmemente, tony no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido de que el agente pensara que el abandonaría a su hija pero tenía que admitir que entendía el por qué creía eso. Él nunca había pensado en ser padre pero ahora lo era y él no quiere que su hija crezca odiándolo, el sería un mejor padre de lo que su padre fue con él aunque ahora mismo no tiene ni idea de cómo serlo.

-yo también seré honesto con usted agente, yo quiero cuidar de ella sé que puedo ser un mujeriego y lo que usted diga pero no abandonaría nunca a un hijo mío –dijo tony completamente seguro, pepper sonrió ligeramente ella sabía que al contrario de lo que todos podrían llegar a pensar tony no es mala persona. Coulson se sorprendió pero se alegró aunque el mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo triste quería mucho a skye a pesar de que solo estuvo con ella unos días la niña se hace querer, pero también aliviado ella merece estabilidad y eso es algo que el por mucho que le duela no puede darle con el trabajo que tiene en cualquier momento él podía morir y dejarla sola en el mundo de nuevo.

-me alegra escuchar eso Sr Stark, creo que ahora si puede conocerla, en lo que yo voy por ella podría interesarle ver estos documentos –le dijo entregando el otro folder a pepper, coulson salió de la casa, tony aún estaba en shock estaba por conocer a su hija. Tomó los documentos eran los documentos para obtener la custodia.

Coulson estaba casi tan nervioso como tony como se lo explicaba a skye. Coulson subió al auto junto a skye, Melinda le pregunto con la mirada y él sonrió y asintió.

-skye quiero presentarte a una persona-dijo el mirando a la niña. Skye asintió no entendía por qué coulson parecía nervioso.-bueno cariño él es tu papa-coulson miro a skye quien negaba

-no, talvez es el papa de otra niña –dijo skye

-estoy seguro-dijo el, skye el creía él nunca le ha mentido pero ahora estaba nerviosa y si no la quería y la devolvían al orfanato.

-qué pasa si no me quiere, si me deja en el orfanato de nuevo –le pregunto a coulson, coulson mal dijo a todas sus familias de acogida que había hecho que skye se sintiera de esa manera.

-eso no va a pasar cariño, él quiere conocerte-le dijo ella asintió.

-tranquila estoy segura que estarás bien –le dijo Melinda sonriendo hacia la niña para animarla, skye asintió, coulson ayudo a skye a bajar del coche, ella como siempre tomo su mano fuertemente, skye estaba nerviosa y impresionada cuando vio la casa era muy bonita y grande y se veía el mar desde las grandes ventanas, frente a ella había una mujer con el cabello rojo muy bonita y un hombre de barba que la miraban ella apretó aún más fuerte la mano de coulson.

-skye él es tony stark y ella es la Srta. Potts-le presento coulson a skye ella se armó de valor para hablar recordando los modales que le había enseñado, la mujer bonita le sonrió y ella se calmó un poco.

-hola soy skye Srta. Potts Sr stark –saludo satisfecha consigo misma por recordar sus modales.

Tony mira a la niña que tenía delante de él, es una niña bonita a pesar del horrible moretón en su mejilla. Miro que la niña estaba algo nerviosa por la forma en la que apretaba la mano del agente coulson.

-hola skye mucho gusto, es solo tony –dijo con una sonrisa , lo cual hiso sonreír a skye el al igual que Melinda le había sonreído   por fin lo que menos quería es que su hija lo llamara sr stark.

-hola skye y por favor llámame pepper-le dijo sonriendo a skye.

Coulson sabía que al menos con eso skye se sentirá más tranquila al igual que cuando conocía a Melinda, coulson guio a skye a uno de los sillones y la sentó junto a el.

-bien skye él te va a adoptar –le dijo coulson, skye se sorprendió nunca nadie quiso adoptarla.

-quieres adoptarme-pregunto skye tímidamente a tony, a tony se le rompió un poco el corazón al ver la duda en su hija.

-claro que quiero por que no querría-le dijo el sonriendo, skye se sentía como un sueño ella siempre ha querido una familia una de verdad.

-nadie nunca ha querido adoptarme-dijo ella sin poder creerlo aun

-bueno yo si quiero –dijo tony , tony miro los documentos y vio el nombre Mary Sue Poots - Mary Sue Poots? –pregunto a coulson , skye agacho la mirada cosa que no pasó desapercibida para tony.

-es el nombre que le dieron en el orfanato-dijo coulson

-no me gusta , los niños se ríen de mí y a mí me gusta skye aunque la hermana teresa dice que yo no puedo cambiar mi nombre , pero yo digo que sí puedo-dijo skye , tony sonrió al igual que pepper. Tomo la pluma y los documentos que tenía que rellenar y escribió. Todos ahí lo miraban esperando. Cuando termino le mostro el documento a coulson quien sonrió al verlo y el se lo mostro a skye.

**Nombre : Skye María Stark**

**Nombre del padre: Anthony Edward Stark**

Skye sonrió le gustaba su nombre por fin seria skye y no Mery sue poots. Tony sonrio también.

-skye el cuidara de ti te lo prometo –dijo coulson viéndola a los ojos, skye le creía no podía negar que todavía tenía algo de miedo pero le creía, pero también sabía que coulson se iría que eso no le gustaba.

-ya no te veré –pregunto triste, coulson sintió su corazón romperse él tampoco quería dejarla pero era lo correcto.

-te prometo que vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda –le dijo él y tiene planeado cumplir esa promesa. Skye esperaba que eso fuera verdad ella quería a coulson.

\- y también Melinda –pregunto skye coulson le sonrió

-claro que si, su casa no está muy lejos de aquí, además ten –le dijo sacando de su cartera su tarjeta. –siempre puedes llamarme skye, siempre voy a estar para ti cuando me necesites siempre te lo juro- skye la tomo y le sonrió coulson feliz de que podría hablar con él.

Coulson llevo a skye por su mochila y también para que se despidiera de Melinda , skye abrazo a mayo fuertemente, haciéndola prometer que vendría a visitarla, cuando se quedaron solo skye y coulson enfrente de pepper y tony en la puerta ella lo abrazo.

-gracias –fue lo único que ella dijo,

Coulson se alejó y subió al auto lo último que vio por el retrovisor fue a skye diciéndole dios.

Skye se sentía nerviosa, los tres entraron a la casas y skye no sabía que hacer era muy raro siempre que llegaba a una nueva casa era así. Tony se sentía igual que skye esto era raro muy raro pero para la buena suerte de tony y skye pepper fue la que decidió romper el hielo.

-así que skye tienes hambre –pregunto pepper al ver la hora eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y lo poco que sabía de niños es que ellos almuerzan, skye si tenía hambre lo había olvidado por completo ella asintió. –Bien por qué no vamos los tres a la cocina a ver que encontramos-les pregunto a los dos, pepper no conocía a skye pero si a tony y lo veía perdido, sorprendiéndolo skye tomo su mano, tony se sorprendió de lo agradable que era tener su pequeña mano envuelta con la de él, ella le dio una sonrisa tímida, él le sonrió de vuelta. Llegaron a la amplia y luminosa cocina skye se sentó en una silla y tony a lado de ella.

-mmm que podemos hacer, te gustan los macarrones con queso –pregunto pepper en este momento era lo único que se le ocurría que un niño podía comer.

-me encantan!!-dijo skye sonriendo se sentía feliz los nervios seguían ahí pero ya no tanto como antes.

-bien entonces macarrones con queso serán –dijo pepper comenzando a sacar lo que necesitaba.

-te gustan los macarrones con queso –le pregunto skye a tony ella sentía que tenía decirle algo por lo que decidió hacerlo. Tony se sorprendió probablemente esta tarde se ha sorprendido más que en toda su vida, skye parecía tan nerviosa como el pero al menos ella tenía el valor de hablar.

-si me gustan aunque hace mucho que no los cómo, y cuál es tu comida favorita –pregunto tony, no solo porque quiere conocer a su hija sino para comenzar a hacer las compras. Skye lo pensó pero no tenía una comida en particular.

-no lo sé casi como de todo, pero no me gustan las espinacas a y no como plátano-dijo skye

-no te gusta el plátano –pregunto tony por lo regular a los niños les gusta.

-no, soy alérgica no es muy agradable lo que pasa cuando como plátano –dijo skye recordando que una vez en la escuela comió plátano y su garganta se cerró y no podía respirar. Pepper hiso una nota mental de evitar el plátano y cualquier producto que contenga plátano. Tony asintió.

Los próximos minutos la conversación giró en torno a la comida principalmente la que no les gustaba a skye. Como las aceitunas, las lentejas y la avena.

Comieron tranquilamente, skye llevo su plato al fregadero cuando termino de comer. Se trasladaron a la sala.

-estas son todas tus cosas –le pregunto pepper al ver la pequeña mochila, skye asintió.

-si tenía más pero, cuando me fui con coulson no tome mis cosas –dijo skye.

-bueno mañana podemos ir de compras –dijo tony mirando pepper quien asintió.

-no necesitan comprarme nada-dijo skye rápidamente negando, tony suspiro no quería pensar mucho en las carencias que había tenido skye pero es que bastaba con mirarla era demasiado delgada para su edad. Pero el cuidaría de ella ahora no volvería a faltarle nada, si algo le sobraba era el dinero.

-bueno yo quiero comprarte ropa, además la necesitas aquí solo hay dos mudas más de ropa –le dijo el con cariño, skye no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien quisiera comprarle ropa. Pero asintió.

Lo que resto de la tarde se la pasó con su libro, le encanta. Tony estaba sorprendido al ver la concentración de skye en aquel libro que era muy grande y pesado. Estaba claro que no era un libro de niños pero a skye parecía que le encantaba.

-sabes que hay 110 familias de arañas, esas son muchas –les dijo a tony y pepper que estaba trabajando en unos documentos de industrias Stark.

-no, no lo sabía pero tienes razón son muchas –le dijo el sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

-de que es tu libro –le pregunto pepper.

-es de animales, platas e insectos me lo dio la doctora que curo mi mano aunque hay palabras que no entiendo por qué son raras pero también tiene imágenes –dijo ella pepper sonrió parecía que skye será tan inteligente como su padre los niños de 5 años no suelen contar más allá de 50 o algo así ni les gusta leer libros con más palabras que imágenes. Pronto llego la hora de dormir, pepper dejo que tony la metiera en la cama tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a ella.

Skye se sentía cansada pero eso no evitaba el miedo no quería tener pesadillas con lo que pasaba en casa de los Thompson. Le cuarto era enorme y muy bonito tenía una gran cama, por lo que tony tuvo que tomarla en brazos para poder meterla en ella.

-descansa –le dijo tony besando su frente

-no me dejes!!-exclamo ella tony se sorprendió – por favor puedes quedarte solo hasta que me duerma – tony asintió podía ver el miedo en sus ojos

-claro que si skye me quedare hasta que te duermas-le dijo , al ver que no se dormía comenzó a contarle sobre los metales que usaba para sus proyectos por que no se sabía ninguna historia pero se sorprendió que skye parecía muy entretenida y el estaba disfrutándolo cuando menos se dio cuenta skye estaba profundamente dormida , decidió dejar la lámpara de la mesita prendida y la puerta entre abierta beso su frente de nuevo, acababa de cambiarle la vida pero eso no le importaba ahora lo único que le importaba era esa pequeña.

-por fin se durmió –dijo el cuándo se encontró con pepper se sirvió una copa sí que le hacía falta.

-como estas-le pregunto pepper preocupada, el soltó un largo suspiro

-confundido pepper como alguien le puede hacer eso aun niño, solo me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si el agente coulson no hubiera sacado a skye de esa casa-dijo el ella lo entendía ella tampoco lo entendía.

-ella es adorable –dijo pepper, tony sonrió

-si lo es, ahora tenemos que terminar de llenar los documentos de la custodia, también quiero una cita con el abogado para tener todo en regla, y no quiero que se haga público que tengo una hija se lo que es crecer en medio de los reflectores y no quiero eso para ella, quiero que ella tenga una infancia lo más normal posible sé que no la puedo proteger para siempre pero por el momento creo que es lo mejor, que solo sepan de ella los más cercanos a nosotros-dijo el pepper asintió completamente de acuerdo. Después de eso pepper se retiró a su casa.

Tony tenia las carpetas enfrente y noto que Ni siquiera pone su fecha de nacimiento, pero no era eso lo único que le molestaba todo lo que estaba en esas hojas lo molestaba, pero su molestia mayor sin duda era el hecho de que el no había sido informado de que sería padre, con el coraje en sus venas no le tomo mucho tiempo conseguir el teléfono de nataly weng.

-por qué no me dijiste nada, no sé al menos una llamada “hey tony fue una niña”-dijo el apenas ella contesto.

-tony así que lo sabes –dijo ella como si nada

-si responde a la pregunta porque no decirme nada-dijo el exasperado

-no tenía caso tony, que se supone que haríamos con una niña –dijo ella

-bueno tenía derecho a saberlo!! –dijo el alzando la voz

\- yo no quería saber dónde estaba ella por eso la deje en el orfanato era lo mejor para todos-dijo ella el realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, hablaba de ella como si se tratara de una mascota o algo así.

-bien por lo menos quieres decime que día nació creo que merece eso –dijo el , si ella no quería a skye está bien , ella se lo pierde.

-bien nació el 9 de abril de 1990-dijo ella eso fue el mes pasado.-tony por favor no le digas nada de mí, no quiero que este en unos años en mi puerta pidiendo explicaciones- eso lo enfureció como se atreve a pedir algo si quiera.

-a mi hija no le va a faltar nada y te juro que no necesitara nada de ti, pero no lo voy a mentir si ella pregunto le diré la verdad pero en lo personal yo espero que no lo haga y si es así tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. –dijo el colgando el teléfono.

Esa noche no durmió mucho no solo por el trabajo sino por skye sus pensamientos estaban en ella.  

Skye despertó sorprendida de que no había sido un sueño realmente tenía una familia hora, y solo tuvo una pesadilla pero no fue tan mala por lo que había podido volver a dormir. Pero aun así no pudo dormir más por lo que con mucho cuidado bajo de la cama lo cual fue complicado por su mano lastimada, pero por fin lo logro, con cuidado bajo por las grandes escaleras. La sala estaba vacía ella se acercó a su mochila y saco el libro no podía dormir de nuevo y parecía que tony aun no despertaba ya que no había ruido en la enorme casa. No había pasado mucho tiempo de que skye estaba despierta cuando escucho un ruido aparto la mirada de su libro. Para ver a pepper con un par de bolsas. Pepper no esperaba ver a nadie despierto pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a skye en la sala.    

-buenos días –dijo skye

-buenos días cariño que haces despierta tan temprano –le pregunto pepper.

-no podía dormir más, siempre me despierto temprano-dijo skye lo cual era cierto desde siempre de otra manera te perdías lo mejor del desayuno en el orfanato.

-bueno ven vamos a preparar algo de desayunar –le dijo pepper skye asintió siguiéndola.

-puedo ayudar –le pregunto mientras pepper guardaba las cosas que había conseguido era poco pero serviría para hoy y un par de días, lo bueno es que hoy irían de compras.

-claro que si –le dijo pepper, dejándola batir los huevos, preparo los huevos revueltos y el tocino.

Tony despertó con el olor de tocino, así que decidió pararse al parecer pepper estaba haciendo el desayuno. Se sorprendió al ver a skye también ahí ayudando a pepper a poner los platos y sonrió ante la imagen.

-buenos días –saludo tomando asiento

-buenos días –dijo skye

-buenos días tony, ya te puedes sentar skye –dijo pepper , skye asintió y tomo asiento.

-despertaste temprano kiddo –skye sonrió ante el apodo.

-siempre despierto temprano, primera regla del orfanato si quieres un buen desayuno tienes que levantarte temprano –dijo skye recordando cuando ella y mariana su única amiga en el orfanato habían comenzado a hablar de las reglas y trucos del orfanato.

Tony y pepper se miraron no era algo lindo de escuchar pero a skye no parecía afectarle, por lo que ninguno de los dos hiso ningún comentario al respecto.

Por lo que pasaron a hablar de sus planes para ir de compras el día de hoy, tony llamo a happy cuando terminaron de desayunar para fuera por ellos en una hora, después de poner los trastes en el lava vajillas. Pepper se llevó a skye para que se diera un baño. Skye no le importaba que la ayudara a lavarse el cabello todavía le costaba trabajo enjuagarlo bien era demasiado largo, pepper tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no llorar cuando vio los moretones en el cuerpo de skye , lo mejor sería que tony no los viera no aria más que culparse por algo que no era su culpa. Después de eso skye se puso un pantalón color rosa y una playera blanca, pepper le hiso una trenza.

-bien estamos listas –dijo pepper a tony quien las esperaba en la sala, skye tomo la mano de tony fuertemente, cuando salieron happy ya lo estaba esperando con la puerta abierta, skye apretó mas la mano de tony, el al sentirla comprendió que skye le tiene miedo a los desconocidos tenía que presentarle a happy. Por su parte happy no podía creer lo que veía una pequeña niña, bonita a pesar del moretón venia tomada de la mano de tony.

-happy te presento a mi hija skye María stark –presento tony orgullosamente, skye sonrió ante la palabra hija, happy se sorprendió mucho no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, claro que el conocía el estilo de vida de tony después de todo él era su guardaespaldas pero aun así nunca creyó que algún día tony se convertiría en padre.

-skye te presento a happy –le dijo tony mirando a skye, skye sonrió a al hombre y este le sonrió de vuelta.

-hola sr happy –dijo skye lo que hiso sonreír a happy.

-O!! Hermosa niña solo happy por favor-dijo el ella asintió sonriendo.

A falta de un asiento de seguridad skye se sentó en el auto sin él eso si con el cinturón de puesto en ella, se aseguraron de ir a un lugar donde la prensa no podría si quiera pensar que tony pudiera estar.

Cuando bajaron del auto skye tomo un par de respiraciones y se aferró a un más a la mano de tony, skye no quiere perderse en un lugar tan grande y lleno de gente.

-prometen no perderme ahí dentro –les pregunto con el miedo evidente en su voz.

-claro que no te perderemos –dijo tony dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que surtió efecto en skye.

Y así comenzó la aventura de comprarle ropa a skye, comenzaron por los básicos, pantalones, blusas, playeritas, pijamas, ropa interior, shorts, mallones. Para sorpresa de pepper skye no parecía interesada en muchos vestidos pero logro convencerla de probarse algunos, las faldas tampoco eran sus favoritas pero las aceptaba más. Cuando llegaron a la zona de juguetes, la cara de skye se ilumino, pero se reprendió a si misma ya era suficiente con toda la ropa y zapatos que le habían comprado, pero esa no era la idea de tony. Tomo la mano de skye y la llevo hasta la zona de juguetes.

-escoge lo que te guste kiddo–dijo el simplemente, skye se sorprendió cuando dijo eso pero negó.

-la ropa está bien, no tienes que comprarme juguetes-dijo ella.

-pero quiero comprarte juguetes skye –le dijo tony, para tony fue una sorpresa esperaba que skye en cuanto viera los juguetes se emocionara, y aunque él pudo ver como se le ilumino la cara cuando los vio ella no corrió hacia ellos, ella no quería que el gastara en ella y él quería comprarle lo que ella quisiera se lo merecía, después de unos minutos logro convencerla con que estaba bien si escogía un par de juguetes. Y ahora fue el turno de tony de sorprenderse, no tomo muñecas, tomo un paquete grande de legos jumbo (no sé cómo se llaman pero son como los legos solo que más grandes para niños pequeños), un cuaderno, lápices de colores, plastilina playdoh, un par de libros y un kit para hacer bisutería para niños y un peluche en forma de estrella. Tony quería comprarle más pero sabía escoger sus batallas y sabía que no lo lograría. Skye nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz, nunca había tenido juguetes nuevos, ni ropa nueva solo la del orfanato. También compraron comida para skye, pepper se encargó de verificar que nada tuviera plátano, compro cereal, leche, galletas y un largo etc. También cepillo de dientes, shampoo, jabón todo lo que skye necesitaba.

-gracias por comprarme todo esto –le dijo a tony una vez que estaban fuera de la tienda, happy tuvo que ayudarles por la cantidad de cosas que eran.

-de nada kiddo –le dijo el sonriendo al verla tan feliz.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que fueron de compras , skye amaba todas sus cosas su ropa por fin le quedaba, no como la que tenía antes que o le apretaba o le quedaba muy grande. Rápidamente comenzaron con una rutina, skye se levantaba temprano para recibir a pepper, preparaban el desayuno, después de terminar con el desayuno, skye tomaba un baño, veía su programa favorito en la tv que era aventuras en pañales. Mientras que pepper y tony trabajaban, tony había estado trabajando desde casa, no quería que skye tuviera niñera además no confiaba en nadie para cuidar de ella, solo en pepper y happy y claramente cuando rhodey regresara el seria incluido en la lista.

Después de eso skye y tony verían una película, comerían, skye se pondría a jugar con algunos de sus juguetes, en lo que tony trabaja en el taller pero siempre juntos, tony había preparado una zona para skye pudiera estar ahí, a skye le encantaba ver a tony trabajar en el taller.

Luego llegaba la hora de cenar y después la hora de dormir, tony le contaba alguna historia de los libros que habían comprado.

Skye despertó esa noche en medio de un jadeo y un par de lágrimas en sus ojos   después de una horrible pesadilla, pero se tensó cuando se sintió mojada, lo cual le hiso llorar todo había estado tan bien y ahora había mojado la cama.

-no , no , no esto no me puede pasar –dijo ella todo iba tan bien y ahora mojo la cama, se obligó a pensar solo tenía que quitar las grandes sabanas y bajarlas al cuarto de lavado y lavarlas , eso hacía en el orfanato para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había mojado la cama, bajo de la cama con algo de dificultad, pero lo más difícil fue quitar las enormes sabanas por su mano lastimada pero en ese momento a skye eso no le importaba, lo logro ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar las grandes escaleras sin caerse.

Tony se encontraba en el taller –cochera cuando escucho un ruido lo cual se le hiso extraño, por lo que decidió subir a ver qué pasaba, su sorpresa fue ver a skye con sus sabanas y lágrimas en su rostro se acercó a ella con preocupación.

-hey skye que pasa –pregunto el, skye al verlo lloro más ahora la enviaría de nuevo al orfanato peo ella realmente lo quería mucho y a pepper y happy. Tony se alarmo más al ver la reacción de skye, le basto con mirar con mayor atención para comprender lo que había pasado skye había mojado la cama, él se agacho a su altura.

-lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento –dijo skye intentando contener sus lágrimas – no me devuelvas al orfanato por favor-le pidió ella, para tony fue como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo, le dolía verla tan espantada.

-skye cálmate está bien vamos a solucionar esto –le dijo, tomó la mano de skye dejando las sabanas tiradas y subió con ella primero tenía que asegurarse de atender skye, la cama le importaba muy poco. Tomo ropa limpia para skye sin soltarla, ayudo a skye a quitarse la pijama pero no esperaba los moretones algunos ya se estaban volviendo amarillos al igual que el de su mejilla, tenía ganas de saber quién había hecho esto a su hija para ajustar cuentas, pero ahora tenía que centrarse en skye, solo la ayudo con su cabello y a quitarse la venda de la muñeca, recordó que pronto tendría que llevarla al médico para que le revisara al muñeca. Cuando por fin skye estaba limpia. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto. Skye estaba sorprendida él no le había gritado, al contrario la había ayudado. Tony entro a su cuarto y puso a skye en la cama, y se sentó junto a ella.

-ok cariño ahora me quieres contar que paso-le pregunto tony, skye soltó un largo suspiro.

-tuve una pesadilla no una normal si no una realmente aterradora y bueno cuando desperté me di cuenta de que había mojado la cama-le dijo ella, tony no paso por alto el cómo clasifica skye las pesadillas.

-por qué no viniste a verme –le pregunto si algo quería tony es que entre ellos hubiera confianza no quería tener una relación con skye como la que tenía con su padre.

-yo no quería molestar, casi nunca pasa esto siempre logro despertar antes de que las pesadillas se vuelvan muy malas, y yo no quiero que me mandes de regreso al orfanato-dijo ella, tony asintió ok aquí había un par de cosas que tenía que atender , el hecho de que hija tenia pesadillas de la cuales no sabía nada y la segunda dejarle claro que no piensa devolverla al orfanato.

-skye quiero que me escuches bien, nunca, nunca vas a regresar a ese lugar , no importa lo que pase te quedas conmigo te quiero mucho skye nada va cambiar eso-le dijo el , ella sintió su cuerpo relajarse el, la quiere y le cree él tampoco le ha mentido nunca. –me crees –le pregunto ella asintió.

-ahora también tienes que saber que siempre puedes venir conmigo cuando tienes pesadillas o cualquier problema, yo te ayudare confía en mi por favor- le pidió skye asintió. –Ok quieres contarme de que fue tu pesadilla –le pregunto skye no quería hablar de eso.

-no yo solo no quiero pensar en eso-le dijo, el asintió no la iba a obligar a contarle

-está bien pero cuando quieras hablar aquí voy a estar.-le dijo él se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazo, pero la abrazo de vuelta. Tony la metió a la cama se metió con ella, ella se acurruco en su pecho en la abrazo con un brazo, skye se sentía segura no tardo mucho que dormir profundamente, tony la miro dormir por largo tiempo y realmente entendió que lo único que le importa en este mundo está en sus brazos por lo que el trabajo puede esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor diganme que opinan  
>  se lo agradeseria mucho nos leemos pronto


	3. Papa

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Tony sonrió cuando despertó al ver que skye no había dejado de abrazarlo en toda la noche, no volvió a tener pesadillas estuvo al pendiente de eso, el olor a comida lo inundo pepper ya había llegado, antes de que skye apareciera en su vida pepper nunca preparaba en desayuno pero lo hacía ahora por skye. Con cuidado de no despertarla tony salió de la cama.

-buenos días pepper –dijo el al verla preparar hot cakes.

-buenos días tony y skye me sorprendió no verla cuando llegue –le pregunto. Tony soltó un gran suspiro lo que llamo la atención de pepper.

-ella está bien verdad?-le pregunto , tony sonrió internamente por la preocupación de pepper.

-si , solo que anoche mojo la cama por una pesadilla , pepper ella estaba tan espantada de que le fuera a devolver al orfanato, tuve que calmarla y convencerla de que eso nunca va a pasar, creo que por eso no despertó a su hora habitual –dijo el , pepper ya quería ver a skye solo para asegurarse de que está bien , esa niña se había metido en su corazón muy rápido.

Cuando skye despertó se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y como su papá la había calmado skye se sorprendió por la palabra que había venido a su mente “papá” bueno él es su papa solo que aún no se atreve llamarlo así. Bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina olía delicioso.

-buenos días –dijo ella frotando sus ojos.

-buenos días kiddo –dijo tony

-buenos días skye siéntate ya está listo el desayuno –le dijo pepper skye asintió y se sentó junto a tony como cada mañana. Pepper puso el plato enfrente de skye y un baso de leche.

-gracias –dijo skye comenzando a comer, le encanta que pepper cocine.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, pepper acompaño a skye a darse un baño.

-que quieres hacer hoy –le pregunto pepper.

-no lo sé –contesto skye

-tenemos todo el día para nosotras, tu papa tiene que salir-le dijo pepper peinándola.

Era la primera vez que tony dejaría a skye desde que llego, pero no puede evitarlo para siempre Abdías está presionándolo por lo que tendrá que contarle su decisión de trabajar más en casa.

Cuando skye vio a tony se sorprendió al verlo de traje se veía muy bien pero ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo con camiseta y pantalón solamente por lo que era un gran cambio.

-bien kiddo que te parece como me veo-le pregunto el , al verla tan sorprendida skye sonrió

-muy bien –le dijo ella sonriendo el, la tomo en brazos y beso su mejilla.

-ten un lindo día con pepper –le dijo dejándola en el piso de nuevo, skye asintió.

La primera parte del día solo se dedicaron a ver películas, después del almuerzo decidieron jugar, a pepper le encantaba verla feliz parecía que había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado en la noche. Skye estaba feliz estaban dibujando, cuando termino se lo dio a pepper.

Pepper tomo la hoja que le tendía skye, el dibujo era fácil de descifrar, en el aparecían tony, happy, coulson y la otra mujer que venía con coulson y ella y en medio de todos una pequeña niña que identifico con skye. Pero lo que llamo su atención no fue eso, sino el nombre de la obra “Familia” su corazón se inflo ante eso, skye la miraba como familia y eso le encantaba.

Tony estaba con Abdías, quien aún estaba flipando por la revelación de tony sobre skye.

-seguro que es tu hija –le pregunto después de unos minutos.

-si muy seguro, por ello voy a trabajar más en casa para estar con ella –le dijo

-tony aquí te necesitamos, puedes contratar una niñera –le dijo Abdías, a lo que tony comenzó a negar.

-no , no hay manera de que yo deje a mi hija con una niñera como mi padre hiso conmigo-le dijo , Abdías suspiro conocía demasiado bien a tony y no tenía caso discutir con él.

En casa skye y pepper hacían pulseras juntas. Tony llego para encontrarlas haciendo eso.

-estoy en casa cariño –dijo en broma al entrar, tanto skye como pepper voltearon. Skye corrió a saludarlo, tony la tomo en brazos, solo había estado fuera un par de horas, pero la había extrañado mucho.

Las dejo seguir con su juego, mientras él se cambiaba por algo más cómodo. Cuando skye y pepper terminaron de jugar guardaron los juguetes.

La rutina siguió normal, skye y tony cenaron después de que pepper se fuera. Cuando llego la hora de la cama skye por primera vez no se sentía con tanto miedo, no después de lo que su papa le había dicho. Su cama estaba como nueva, tony la arropo y le conto su cuento, skye no llego a escuchar el final se quedó rápidamente dormida.

Tony bajo a trabajar en una nueva arma, se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho pasos por las escaleras que llevan a al taller, vio a skye con una manta, bueno lo tranquilizo que no estaba llorando, se acercó abrirle.

\- estas bien –le pregunto ella se encogió de hombros

-pesadilla –se limitó a decir.

-quieres hablar de ello –le pregunto, skye lo pensó un momento, sabía que tenía que contarle tal vez si se lo contaba dejaría de tener pesadillas. Por lo que asintió. Tony la llevo hasta su silla y la sentó, y el jalo uno de los bancos donde se sentó esperando a que ella hablara.

-la casa de los Thompson, ellos no eran buenos y en mi pesadilla estoy de nuevo ahí, encerrada en el pequeño cuarto y solo escucho los gritos y eso me da miedo, porque siempre que gritan algo malo pasa, y se enojan conmigo y dicen que soy mala y me encierran en el cuarto o me pegan –le dijo ella soltando un suspiro tony odiaba que su hija sufriera por las pesadillas una niña no debería estar atormentada por eso , pero también se sentía contento de que ella estaba confiando en él.

-bueno recuerdo que nunca más estarás ahí de nuevo estas a salvo, yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase-le dijo el, skye le creía realmente lo hacía solo deseaba que las pesadillas se fueran.

-lo sé –le dijo ella. –solo que parece real. –tony deseaba poder hacer algo pero no sabía qué hacer.

Skye bajo de la silla y fue a sentarse a donde por lo regular jugaba la zona especial para ella, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que tony hacia y lo suficientemente lejos para estar segura.

Por un rato skye miro en silencio a su papa trabajar, pero después comenzó a hacer preguntas, como para que sirven ciertas cosas a tony le sorprendió el interés pero le explico todo lo mejor que pudo de una manera que ella pudiera entender, pero era fácil él lo había notado antes skye era muy inteligente, pero después de todo no sería raro siendo el su padre y su madre que a pesar de todo era una mujer muy inteligente en su campo. Estaba explicando para que servía el pequeño laser que tenía en la mano cuando noto que skye se había quedado dormida, con la manta apenas cubriéndola, lo bueno es que ahí tenia cojines por lo que ella se veía realmente cómoda y muy linda realmente. No pudo evitar tomar una foto lo cual le hiso pensar que no tenía fotos de skye, bueno eso lo solucionaría. Después de eso se acercó y la tapo bien con la manta y continuo trabajando, cuando decidió que había terminado por esa noche, tomo a skye en brazos y la llevo a la cama la arropo y salió de ahí, recordarse que tenía que remodelar el cuarto de skye con una cama más pequeña y bueno hacer la habitación al gusto de ella.

Skye despertó sorprendida de estar en su cama lo último que recordaba es que se había quedado dormida en el taller, bajo a la sala para encontrarse con una recién llegada pepper.

La rutina fue casi lo mismo de siempre, solo que esta vez pepper y su papa habían trabajado mucho. También ese día conoció a obie un amigo de su papa y aunque él había sido amable había algo en el que no le gustaba para nada a skye pero ella también fue amable.

Skye estaba muy emocionada por mañana le habían dicho que podía pintar su cuarto del color que ella quisiera, cuando pepper le pregunto qué color no dudo un segundo en responder que morado ese es su color favorito.

Cuando despertó y después de terminar sus cereales pepper le mostro algunas revistas para escoger los muebles y la decoración fue divertido además de que pepper le ayudo cuando termino, tony la mando a ponerse algo que pudiera mancharse. Cuando subió ya no había nada en su cuarto se preguntó dónde estaban todos los muebles. En el piso había una especie de tapete para no mancharlo con pintura, la pintura no era morada era más bien lila. Estaban pintando mientras escuchaban música. Cuando de repente tony sin darse cuenta metió el pie dentro de la charola de pintura, cuando skye vio lo que acababa de pasar no pudo evitar reír la cara de su papa era tan graciosa, tony entre cerro los ojos viendo como skye se reía, con su rodillo la salpico un poco de pintura, skye dejo de reír sorprendida pero no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a salpicarlo también. Pronto eso se convirtió una guerra de pintura, al ver que skye era buena y le estaba ganando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, skye se retorcía pero no paraba de reír.

-vamos kiddo di que te rindes –le dijo tony sin parar de hacerle cosquillas, le encantaba el sonido de su risa y él podía jurar que era el mejor sonido del mundo, pero skye sin duda era una stark y la palabra perder no estaba en su genética por lo que se negó he intento soltarse, después de un par de minutos.

-está bien me ¡rindo! , ¡Me rindo! ¡Papa! –dijo entre risas, tony no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar lo había llamado papa, sonrió le gustaba realmente había esperado por un tiempo que lo llamara así, ahora entendía la emoción de todos los padres por escuchar esa pequeña palabra la forma en que lo hiso sentir era difícil de explicar, por su parte skye se sentía nerviosa se le había salido.

-yo… -comenzó skye pero tony beso su frente, él podía ver el nerviosismo en skye por haberlo llamado papa pero él no pensaba tener esa platica con ella lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como si siempre lo hubiera llamado así, el realmente no quería escuchar de nuevo el miedo de skye por algo tan normal como eso.

-bien papa gana –dijo el-ahora vamos a terminar esto antes de que pepper vea como te he dejado-le dijo volviendo a llenar la charola con pintura, skye sonrió él no se había enojado con ella por llamarlo papa.

Cuando pepper entro al cuarto no pudo evitar la sonrisa, bastaba ver sus ropas para saber qué había pasado.

-bueno que ha pasado aquí, eso es pintura en tu cabello –le pregunto a skye, skye y tony se voltearon cuando escucharon a pepper, tony y skye se miraron con complicidad. Pepper no dejo de mirarlos esperando una respuesta, aunque por dentro tenía una gran sonrisa ante la imagen ante ella.

-el comenzó-dijo skye tony la miro fingiendo dolor. Lo cual hiso reír skye, pepper salió del cuarto no podía dejar pasar este momento sin inmortalizarlo en una foto, tanto tony como skye no entendían por qué pepper dejo el cuarto así, pero lo entendieron todo cuando el flash los segó. Pepper comenzó a tomar fotos a los dos , ahora ambos posaban para ella , hasta que a tony se le ocurrió una idea, tomo el rodillo salpicando a pepper , pepper se sorprendió , tony tenía una sonrisa burlona, skye y tony comenzaron a salpicar a pepper. Pepper al verse atacado por los dos comenzó a defenderse también pintándolos, tony tomo la cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de las dos.

Cuando terminaron de jugar, pepper se llevó a skye a uno de los otros cuartos para que se diera un baño en lo que tony terminaba de pintar.

Skye nunca se había divertido tanto, después de eso pidieron pizza, pepper con ayuda de happy consiguió algo de ropa. Después de comer pizza, pepper trabajo haciendo llamadas y revisando documentación, en lo que tony terminaba la segunda mano de pintura.

Esa noche skye cayó rendida un poco antes de su hora de dormir, tuvo que dormir en el cuarto de invitados por que su cuarto aún no estaba listo, disfruto de un sueño sin pesadillas.

A skye le encantaba su nuevo cuarto era perfecto.

Pasa un largo mes desde el día de la pintura, skye ya no tenía moretones y su mano estaba curada. Coulson había llamado a skye para saber cómo estaba, cuando skye recibió la llamada de coulson se puso muy feliz, le conto todo lo que había pasado desde el día que la dejo ahí con mucho entusiasmo. Coulson se sentía tan feliz de escucharla tan animada, ahora si estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto en llevarla con su padre. Skye poco a poco había comenzado a aprender a confiar en que todo esto era de verdad y para siempre, ahora happy había pasado a ser el tío happy o tío hap. Skye no había dado a pepper ese título porque para skye era insuficiente tía no era como la veía pero todavía no encontraba una manera de llamarla que describiera lo mucho que la quería. También había comenzado a dejar a un lado su timidez.

Skye estaba jugando en la sala como siempre construyendo con sus legos, cuando escucho ruido en la entrada.

Cuando rhodey entro en la casa de tony no esperaba encontrarse con una niña jugando en el piso, skye miro al intruso con interés no tenía miedo nadie entraría en la casa si no conocieran a papa por lo que estaba más intrigada que espantada.

-hola –dijo dudoso rhodey, skye le sonrió

-hola –dijo ella

-he quien eres tu –le pregunto rhodey.

-soy skye y tu –le pregunto

-me llamo james pero me dicen rhodey –le dijo skye lo comprendió es el tío rhodey su papa le había hablado de el.

-a tu eres el tío rhodey –dijo ella alegremente, rhodey no entendía nada.

-tony!! –llamo rhodey

Tony y pepper estaban en el taller cuando escucharon una voz familia llamar a tony, sonrió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

-hey rhodey-dijo reuniéndose con el y su hija que los miraba con interés.

-quien es ella –le pregunto rhodey, tony sonrió.

-te presento a Skye María Stark mi hija-le dijo tony simplemente tony estaba disfrutando de la reacción de rhodey, rhodey estaba flipando tony con una niña, bueno ahora entendía el por qué ella lo había llamado tío rhodey.

-skye él es tu tío rhodey –le dijo tony skye sonrió y rhodey pudo notar el parecido era sin duda una sonrisa marca stark.

-lo se hola –dijo ella rhodey sonrió

-hola así que si soy el tío rhodey –dijo el sonriéndole

-ya nos habíamos presentado –le dijo rhodey a tony.

Pepper saludo a rhodey y llevo a skye a la cocina para preparar algo de almorzar.

-ok me voy por un par de meses y cuando regreso tienes una hija –le dijo rhodey aun impresionado, tony le sirvió un par de copas para contarle la historia.

Cuando tony término de contarle la historia rhodey estaba muy impresionado, no solo por la historia de skye si no por tony hablaba de ella de una manera que nunca creyó posible con más entusiasmo y orgullo que cuando hablaba de sus proyectos.

Rhodey paso la tarde con ellos, rápidamente se había encariñado con skye, era divertida e inteligente pero también era linda, era como tony solo que mejorada, y el cariño era mutuo skye también se encariño con rhodey él jugaba con ella. Y vio un lado de tony que nunca pensó aún seguía siendo un ególatra presumido pero con skye era completamente diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo era cariñoso, y atento con ella.

Las semanas habían pasado y con el paso de estas skye había comenzado a dejar de tener pesadillas ya casi no se encontraba en la noche con tony en el taller solo un par de veces, tony también tuvo que empezar a asistir a eventos y aunque al principio fue difícil para ambos skye se había acostumbrado a eso, cuando su papa salía si pepper no podía quedarse con ella lo hacia su tío happy o el tío rhodey. Y le gustaba era muy divertido cuando ellos se quedaban con ella.

Una noche después de que skye se había dormido, pepper le dio a tony una carpeta.

-qué es esto –le pregunto, pepper suspiro esta conversación no sería la más fácil.

-son datos de varias escuelas, tienes que escoger una –le dijo pepper , tony no quería escoger una escuela.

-ella puede aprender en casa-le dijo el simplemente

-tony ella no se puede quedar encerrada aquí, necesita ir a la escuela-le dijo pepper intentando razonar con él.

-no, puede aprender aquí pepper –le dijo el, no había manera en la que dejaría a su hija. Se pasaron 10 minutos discutiendo pepper a favor de la escuela y tony en aprender en la casa.

-tu dijiste que quería que ella tuviera una infancia normal tener clases en casa no es precisamente normal, además ella necesita interactuar con otros niños de su edad –le dijo ella, tony sabía que pepper tenía razón pero no tenía por qué gustarle.

-bien pero tiene que ser una escuela cerca de aquí-dijo el pepper sonrió por el triunfo , después de analizar las opciones escogieron una cerca de la casa, privada claro esta donde muchos niños hijos de gente importante iban por la seguridad y la discreción de la escuela.

Al día siguiente tony y pepper fueron a ver la escuela, para poner una condición al director y era la discreción total de quien era skye y más específicamente quien era su padre, el director estuvo de acuerdo.

Esa tarde tony hablo con skye sobre ir a la escuela sorprendiéndolo ella quedo encantada con la idea, tal vez pepper tenía razón y era bueno para skye.

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé qué manera de terminar el capitulo pero lo que viene será genial solo que en este cap me quede sin inspiración pero el próximo será mucho mejor lo prometo, y bien que opinan hasta hora por favor déjenme sus comentarios , dudas y quejas con un hermoso REWIEV   
> Nos leemos pronto   
> By cinti


	4. escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el primer dia de escuela de skye   
> tony no esta muy feliz

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

El día había llegado, el primer día de escuela para skye se levantó temprano como siempre, desayuno sus cereales y se puso su nuevo uniforme, pepper la hiso una cola de caballo. Skye moría por ir a la escuela, a ella le gusta aprender cosas pero nunca ha estado en una escuela por más de un par de semanas.

-estoy lista!!-dijo ya con su mochila en la entrada de la casa, tony sonrio por el entusiasmo de skye.

-bien entonces vamos kidoo-le dijo el, pero antes de que siquiera pusieran un pie fuera de la casa cuando pepper se acercó corriendo.

-tu almuerzo –le dijo dándole la lonchera, skye la tomo

-gracias –le dijo, pepper sonrió

-ten un gran día cariño –le dijo

Skye subió al auto, donde happy ya los esperaba, todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, cuando finalmente se detuvieron frete a la escuela.

-ok skye recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer –le pregunto tony, skye asintió

-no debo hablar con extraños-dijo ella, tony asintió-esperar hasta que tío happy venga conmigo o pepper.

-bien, ok estas lista –le pregunto, aunque parecía que la pregunta era mas para el que para ella. Ella asintió.

-bien ve aprender cosas kidoo nos veremos en un par de horas-le dijo besando su frente.

-adiós papa –le dijo bajando del auto con ayuda de happy, a tony le habría gustado mucho poder acompañarla hasta la entrada, pero no podía si la prensa se enteraba que él tenía una hija, no la dejarían en paz además de que es peligroso ser hijo de un multimillonario, él pensó que skye se enfadaría cuando le explico que no podía decirle a nadie quien era su papa, pero no ella lo acepto bien, después de que le explico que era por su seguridad.

Skye comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa con forme ella y happy se acercaban a la entrada.

-bien lista –le pregunto happy

-si –le dijo ella.

-bien cuando salgas tendrás que esperarme aquí, justo aquí –le dijo happy

-no me olvidaras verdad tío hap –le pregunto skye con algo de temor.

-por supuesto que no aquí estaré, ahora ve a hacer amigos –le dijo ella asintió lo abrazo. Y entro en la escuela.

Para su edad se supone que aun tendría que estar en el kínder pero, tony y pepper creyeron que lo mejor sería el primer grado, realmente estaría adelantada solo por unos meses y skye había demostrado estar adelantada para su edad.

Skye entro en el salón que le habían dicho era el suyo, se sentó en una de las mesas de enfrente, había un par de niños ya ahí pero skye no les hablo estaba algo nerviosa. Una niña rubia de ojos azules se sentó junto a ella.

-hola soy amber, cómo te llamas –le pregunto con una sonrisa, skye sonrió

-soy skye –le dijo

-me encanta tu nombre es muy lindo, te gusta el chocolate, yo amo el chocolate –le dijo la niña sin parar , skye le caía bien, los próximos minutos antes de que comenzará la clase se la pasaron hablando sobre las cosas que le gustaban.

-buenos días clase soy la profesora Truman-se presentó.

La primera parte del día skye se la paso bien , las matemáticas le gustaban, estaban aprendiendo las tablas y algunos problemas, luego tuvieron ortografía eso le costo más trabajo pero aun así le era fácil.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo se quedó con amber.

-hola soy Richard puedo sentarme con ustedes –pregunto el sesentava dos mesas atrás de ellas , tenía el pelo Marrón y ojos verdes.

-claro –dijeron ambas, después de terminar su almuerzo skye, amber y Richard fueron a los columpios. Skye estaba feliz tanto amber como Richard eran agradables. El dia paso rápido cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era la hora de la salida.

-nos vemos mañana skye –le dijo amber corriendo hacia una mujer .

-mi padre esta aquí nos vemos mañana skye –le dijo Richard

-adiós-dijo skye, no se movió del lugar donde happy le había dicho que tenía que esperar.

-tio happy!!! –exclamo ella corriendo hacia el.

-hey que tal tu primer día –le pregunto happy

-tengo dos nuevos amigos, también hicimos problemas y algo de ortografía –le dijo ella con entusiasmo. Happy hiso una parada antes de llevarla a casa, le compro un helado de chocolate con la condición de no decirle nada a pepper.

Tony estaba ansioso por que skye llegara, todo el día había estado así, pero quien podía culparlo se había acostumbrado a atenerla todo el día en casa, la casa estaba muy silenciosa sin ella. Pepper por su parte había disfrutado un poco de la actitud de tony , todo el día se la había pasado entre suspiro y suspiro, aunque tenía que admitir que ella también extrañaba a skye.

Skye bajo del auto con ayuda de happy, entro corriendo a la casa.

-¡estoy en casa!! –dijo skye al entrar, no había nadie en la sala por lo que se fue directo a el taller, no había llegado a la mitad de las escaleras cuando tony salió a su encuentro, tomándola en brazos lo cual hiso reír a skye, dios cuanto la había extrañado pensó el, subieron de nuevo para encontrarse con pepper.

-hola que tal tu primer día –le pregunto pepper, skye sonrió

-fue genial, tengo dos nuevos amigos amber y Richard, y jugamos en el almuerzo –dijo skye muy contenta, lo cual hiso sonreír a pepper.

Después de que skye les contara con entusiasmo sobre su primer día de escuela, pepper la mando a cambiarse el uniforme. Despues hiso la poca tarea que le había dejado. Vio la tele por un rato, ayudo a pepper a hacer de comer , cuando llego la noche cayo rendida por el largo día que había tenido.

4 meses habían pasado desde que skye entro en la escuela.

Pepper se encontraba trabajando en la agenda de tony cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-potts –dijo ella

-Srta. potts llamamos de la escuela de la niña skye María stark , tenemos que hablar con su padre, si pudiera venir eso estaría muy bien-le dijo la Srta.

-pero ella está bien –le pregunto pepper mientras caminaba hacia el taller.

-si Srta. potts ella está bien pero es urgente que su padre venga a hablar con nosotros, ustedes podrían venir hoy en una hora –le pregunto.

-claro que si en una hora el sr stark estará ahí –dijo pepper, puso su código de acceso.

-tony vamos tienes una cita en una hora –le dijo después de apagar la música

-pepper aplázalo esto ya está casi listo –le dijo sin dejar de mirar en lo que estaba trabajando, pepper suspiro

-llamaron de la escuela de skye y te quieren ahí en una hora –le dijo y eso fue todo lo que necesito para tener su atención. Tony se extrañó y se preocupo

-te dijeron porque, ella está bien –pregunto el preocupado

-no me dijeron por qué solo que era importante pero ella está bien-le dijo pepper, tony asintió.

Una hora después tony estaba en la oficina de la escuela.

-bien me alegra que este aquí soy la profesora Truman y soy la maestra de su hija-se presento

-que es lo que pasa por que me han citado –pregunto el directo al grano el solo quería saber que estaba pasando.

-bien sr stark, el problema es que skye no está trabajando en clase o no de la manera correcta –dijo ella. Tony se sorprendió pero no dijo nada por lo que la profesora continuo- no presta atención en clase, no ha entregado sus trabajos, siempre está dibujando o escribiendo en su cuaderno o leyendo. No tengo problemas de comportamiento con ella pero si de atención. –tony no lo podía creer skye parecía muy entusiasta sobre la escuela, el sabia lo mucho que a ella le gusta aprender, la prueba está en las horas que ella pasaba con él , en el taller preguntando sobre cada cosa que hacía.  

-yo no tenía ni idea –dijo el, la profesora le sonrió

-si lo entiendo suele pasar por ello llamamos para informarle, ahora nos gustaría mañana hacerle una prueba estoy preocupada por ella , quiero asegurarme de que no tiene un problema de atención o si le cuesta entender las clases y si es asi para brindarle el tipo de atención que ella necesita -dijo ella, tony no le gusto para nada eso, aparte su hija no tenía un problema de atención el ,lo sabía pero ahora mismo no tenía caso discutir con la profesora

-bien –dijo el – hay algo más que deba saber

-no sr stark fuera de lo que le comentado, skye es una niña bien portada no da ningún problema tal vez es algo tímida solo se junta con dos de sus compañeros pero nada más –le dijo ella , tony asintió. Cuando tony volvió a la casa , pepper lo bombardeo con preguntas él le conto rápidamente lo que estaba pasando. Pepper estaba igual de sorprendida.

Cuando skye llego a la casa se sorprendió un poco al ver a su papa sentado en la sala esperándola.

-hola –dijo ella

-hola skye por que no subes a cambiarte, te espero aquí tenemos que hablar –le dijo tony, skye asintió, y corrió escaleras arriba, se cambió rápidamente estaba nerviosa, su papa estaba muy serio el por lo regular llamarla kiddo o tiny spider o cualquier apodo que su papa quisiera según la situación.

Skye se sentó junto a su papa, tony podía ver lo nervios en skye.

-skye tu maestra me llamo –le dijo el simplemente-hay algo que quieras contarme –le pregunto el en el tiempo que ella ha estado con él a intentando que ella le cuente las cosas, no quería gritarle como lo habría hecho su padre, quiere que skye se lo diga.

Skye se tensó, ella sabía que esa era la señal para comenzar a hablar sino su papa se enfadaría con ella , eso ya había pasado una vez cuando había estado jugando con las herramientas de papa y eso no salió nada bien. Pero a pesar de que quería decirle tenia nervios no quería que su papa se enojara con ella. Tony se estaba desesperando skye solo lo miraba y mordía el labio.

-skye –dijo tony incitándola a hablar, skye soltó un gran suspiro.

-yo no he entregado mis trabajos –dijo finalmente, tony sonrió mentalmente bien al menos ella no estaba tratando de mentirle pensó el.-pero pensaba entregarlos –dijo ella rápidamente

-por que no los has entregado skye –pregunto el –son muy complicados

Skye en vez de contestar tomo su mochila de donde la había dejado al entrar en la casa, y saco sus libros de trabajo.

-entonces dime es demasiado complicado o –el tomo los libros y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que casi estaba resuelto en su totalidad y lo entendió skye no tenía un problema de aprendizaje, mas bien era muy inteligente, tomo los otros libros de trabajo y noto lo mismo, menos en el de ortografía ese estaba a la mitad.

-yo solo me…me –skye comenzó pero tony termino la oración por ella

-te aburres verdad-le pregunto, skye asintió

-si pero lo iba a entregar en cuanto lograra terminarlo-tony suspiro por un lado tranquilo de saber que su hija en realidad no tiene un problema pero ala vez preocupado él sabe lo que es, ser más inteligente que los otros niños.

-bueno skye aun así tienes que entregar los trabajos –le dijo el , ella asintió

-lo siento papa-dijo skye

-bien ahora muéstrame que es lo que se te hace más fácil –le pidió tony

Y así pasaron un rato skye le enseño lo que se la hacía fácil, matemáticas, ciencias la única materia en la que parecía no ser buena era ortografía. Skye se sorprendió mucho cuando su papa no le grito, le ayudo con algunos de sus trabajos de ortografía, aunque si la castigo no podía jugar con sus legos y no podía ver tv por una semana.

Cuando lo llamaron dos días después con el resultado de la prueba, solo le confirmaron lo que ya sabía, skye era más inteligente que otros niños y le habían recomendado pasarla a tercer grado, por los altos resultados de skye en la prueba.

Tony estaba preocupado, por un lado sabía que era la única manera en la que ella pudiera aprender y provechar su potencial, pero por otro sacarla de primer grado y ponerla en tercero sería un cambio difícil no en lo educativo sino en lo social, ella tiene 5 casi 6 y los niños de tercero tienen 8. Además ella es algo tímida.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que lo hablaría con skye. Decidió hablar con ella después del desayuno, se alegró de que fuera sábado. Por lo regular lo sábados están todo el día solos, por lo regular skye se despierta a eso de las 8 o 9 de la mañana, tony despierta más o menos a la misma hora.

-así que kiddo he hablado con tu maestra –comenzó tony, mientras desayunaban, skye en esta ocasión no sabía por qué, ella no había hecho nada malo.

-no he hecho nada malo –dijo skye segura de sí, tony sonrió

-lo sé no es nada malo, bueno recuerdas la prueba que te hicieron en la escuela –le pregunto, skye asintió algo nerviosa de haber fallado.

\- bueno pues lo hiciste muy bien, tan bien que tu maestra quiere que pases a tercer grado-le dijo tony , skye estaba sorprendida ella era pequeña al menos para tercer grado.

-pero porque –le pregunto skye.

-bueno porque estas un poco adelantada para tu clase, mira kiddo es tu decisión si quieres quedarte en primero está bien , aunque te seguirás aburriendo, por otro lado si te cambiamos de grado no te aburrirás iras a la par con los demás niños de tu clase-le dijo , skye lo pensó por unos minutos, a ella no le gusta estar tan aburrida en clases, pero ala vez tiene miedo de ir a otro grado , además estaban amber y Richard.

-pero que pasa con Richard y amber –pregunto finalmente

-bueno ella seguirán en primer grado, pero podrás verlos en el almuerzo –le dijo tony , sabiendo perfectamente que ese sería el mayor problema para skye , skye no quería separarse de sus únicos amigos, pero realmente ella quería aprender más cosas.

-y si no les gusto a mis nuevos compañeros, por ser más pequeña –pregunto finalmente revelando su temor.

-bueno skye no creo que eso suceda tu eres muy divertida por que no habrías de caerles bien –le pregunto tony. –pero es tu decisión.

Tony dejo que skye lo pensara, siguieron su rutina de cada sábado, ver caricaturas aun en pijama después del desayuno. Luego tony bajaría a trabajar en algún proyecto seguido por skye que le encantaba ver lo que su padre hacía, a veces ayudándole a sostener ciertas cosas, ya que a veces ella era 100% más confiable que Dum-E.

Skye quería ser valiente al igual que el capitán américa y peggy Carter o los power rangers, ella vencían a los malos, ella podía con una nueva clase.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir , skye por fin tomo su decisión.

-está bien lo hare –le dijo ella mientras tony la arropaba, tony se sorprendió, pero sonrió.

-estas segura?-le pregunto solo para confirmar

-si quiero aprender más cosas, no quiero estar aburrida, y tu dijiste que aun puedo estar con Richard amber en el almuerzo-tony asintió.

No hablaron más del tema le conto un cuento como cada noche. Cuando por fin llegó el lunes, skye estaba nerviosa muchísimo más que cuando fue su primer día. Tony al notar lo nervios de skye la acompaño de nuevo como cuando fue su primer día, por su parte pepper le había hecho sándwich de nutella con hojuelas de chocolate uno de sus favoritos.

-bien kiddo estas lista –le pregunto tony una vez que llegaron a la escuela, skye sentía muchas mariposas en su estómago.

-sí creo que lo estoy-le dijo ella no muy segura.

-vamos kiddo estoy seguro de que puedes –le dijo tony antes de besar su frente, para después desabrochar el cinturón de su sillita.

Skye entro en su nuevo salón mas nerviosa que nunca , todos los niños eran mas grandes que ella.

-buenos días clase, hoy se integra con nosotros skye –dijo la profesora una vez sonó la campana.

La maestra comenzó la clase skye le costó entender un par de cosas pero lo logro después de un rato , cuando por fin sonó la campana para el almuerzo.

-skye puedes venir por favor –le pregunto la profesora Sanders , skye hiso lo que la profesora le pidió.

-skye ella es Ana y ella te va a prestar sus apuntes para que te pongas al corriente con el resto de la clase ,skye asintió , la niña enfrente de ella era claramente mas grande que skye , era pelirroja y tenía muchas pecas.

-ten estos son algunos de los apuntes , si necesitas ayuda solo pídela –le dijo simplemente Ana.

-gracias-dijo skye con una sonrisa tomando los cuadernos y metiéndolos en su mochila.

Skye se dirigió a los columpios donde siempre estaba Richard y amber.

-skye pensamos que no habías venido a la escuela –dijo Richard al verla

-si solo que ya no puedo estar en primer grado, me cambiaron de salón pero todos los de mi salón son grandes, pero todavía podemos vernos en la hora del almuerzo-explico skye sacando su comida.

-te vamos a extrañar pero siempre seremos amigos –dijo amber, skye sonrió feliz.

Después de que los tres terminaron de comer, pudieron jugar un rato a las atrapadas.

Skye pasó las demás horas de clase sin rastro de aburrimiento, ella ahora mismo tenía mucho que aprender. Cuando por fin sonó la campana para dar aviso de la hora de la salida. Skye tomo su mochila que ahora pesaba de lo que lo hacía en la mañana con los cuadernos que le habían prestado.

-hey!!! ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Lista para ir a casa? –le pregunto happy al verla

-hola tío happy estoy lista para ir a casa-le dijo skye , en el camino le conto sobre su dia alegremente, happy sonreía al escuchar el entuciasmo de skye , todos habían estado algo preocupados con esta decisión de cambiarla de grado pero ahora veía que ella estaba lista para eso.

-hey kiddo que tal tu día –le pregunto tony al verla entrar, el había estado esperándola quería saber cómo había ido todo, si ella no le gusto la regresaría a su antigua clase sin importarle lo que la escuela diga.

-bien no fue aburrido, y pase mi almuerzo con Richard y amber, la profesora Sanders le pidió a Ana una niña de mi nueva clase que me prestara sus apuntes, por qué tengo que ponerme al corriente y son muchos.-dijo skye mientras sacaba los cuadernos de su mochila, tony asintió si skye tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer

-te dije que no tenías que temer nada, pero dime hiciste nuevos amigos –le pregunto tony dejando a un lado lo académico.

-no los otros niños no me hablan pero no me importa tengo a Richard y amber, además que hoy estuve muy concentrada con el trabajo había cosas que no entendía bien y la profesora tuve que explicarme un par de veces –le dijo.

Eso en gran parte era lo que temía que no se pudiera relacionarse con los demás de su grupo, pero skye no parecía impórtale siempre que tuviera a sus amigos con ella, solo esperaba que eso siguiera así , lo único que tony quería es que skye fuera feliz.

Decir que tenía mucha tarea era poco , tony le ayudo en algunas partes explicándole, no solo tenía la tarea que le habían dado hoy , sino que tenía que hacer todo lo que no había hecho en los otros meses más aparte los apuntes, no lograron terminar todo , skye estaba muy agotada por lo que a tony no le sorprendió que se quedara dormida en el sofá.

La tomo en brazos y la metió a la cama , la miro por unos minutos sonriendo skye lo haría bien de eso no tenía duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola estoy de vuelta espero les guste el capítulo, por favor déjenme un REWIEV   
> Quiero agradecer a: Marquesa-N1, senferpau   
> Y a mis lectores fantasma, lo que me ponen en favoritos, mil gracias espero les este gustando el próximo capitulo ya esta en marcha , díganme que quieren ver la retroalimentación me ayudaría mucho   
> No leemos pronto


	5. enferma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony nunca habia estado tan preocupado

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

había pasado un mes desde que skye había dejado el primer grado, las primeras semanas fueron un poco estresantes para skye con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer pero rápidamente logro seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros, en cuanto a sus amigos todo seguía igual solo se juntaba con Richard y amber.

Tony había salido a una gala en la ciudad, en los meses que skye había estado con el , el no había vuelto a las andadas y aunque no negaba su necesidad de hacerlo no le importaba evitarlo , como esta noche salió más temprano de lo que está acostumbrado , skye parecía que se estaba resfriando eso fue lo que dijo pepper esta tarde cuando , skye dijo que se sentía cansada y que su cabeza le dolía.

Era la una de la mañana cuando llego a la casa, pepper lo recibió en la puerta donde también ya esperaba happy quien llevaría a pepper a su casa, pese a que tony le dijo que podía quedarse en uno de los cuartos de invitados.

Tony subió a su cuarto para ponerse algo mas cómodo, una vez que se había cambiado, fue al cuarto de skye solo quería darle un beso de buenas noches, lo cual no había podido hacer, nadie creería que tony stark podría ser tan sentimental, pero es que cuando se trata de skye el es una persona completamente diferente. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido entro en el cuarto de skye, se cercó y beso su frente, pero se sentía muy caliente, algo en su pecho le decía que algo no andaba bien , por lo que puso su mano contra la mejilla de skye , ella estaba ardiendo. Ok tony no entres en pánico pensó el. Entro en el baño de skye y rebusco en el botiquín hasta que dio con el termómetro.

-skye kiddo despierta-dijo moviendo un poco su hombro para que despertara.

Skye despertó ante la voz de su papa, se sentía tan cansada sus ojos le pesaban y su cabeza le dolía.

-papi –dijo skye aun adormilada.

-hola cariño necesito tomar tu temperatura –le dijo tony ,skye asintió

-tengo frio papa-le dijo cuándo tony comenzó a destaparla para tomar su temperatura.

-lo siento solo tomara un segundo –le dijo , skye siguió la indicaciones de su papa. Los minutos que tuvo que esperar hasta que saliera el resultado, le parecieron una eternidad una vez que tenía el termómetro fuera de la axila de skye , skye se acurruco tapándose lo más que podía, le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse consiente sus ojos pesaban demasiado. Tony se alarmo al ver el número, skye tenía mucha fiebre, más de lo que es recomendable, le asombraba que no estuviera delirando tenía 40 de temperatura. Pese a las claras protestas de skye la saco de la cama, solo tomo una manta para cubrirla. Lo único que estaba en la mente de tony en ese momento era que skye necesitaba un doctor, él no era medico pero sabía que tener tanta fiebre no era nada bueno, tome el primer coche que vio, la puso en el asiento y le abrocho el cinturón, condujo lo más rápido que pudo y durante esos 15 minutos lo único que sentía tony era miedo, y una urgencia que nunca antes en sus 30 años de vida había sentido.

-mi hija necesita un doctor su fiebre es de poco más de 40° grados –dijo al entrar con skye en brazos al hospital, un doctor se acercó a él y tomo a skye y la puso en una camilla, y comenzó a revisarla esos minutos fueron los más largos de su vida, el medico rápidamente llamo a una enfermera para que subieran a skye a la era pediátrica.

-vamos a atenderla sr necesito que le de sus datos a la enfermera –le dijo el doctor , tony en ese momento maldijo a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea dela burocracia en momentos como este, el solo quería estar al lado de skye, le medico por experiencia sabia de la preocupación de tony.

-sr solo le tomara unos minutos y entonces la enfermera lo llevara con su hija, mientras nosotros trabajaremos con ella –le dijo, a lo que tony no le quedo de otra más que asentir.

Tony le dio la información básica a la enfermera, la edad de skye su nombre, y el número de seguro y más cosas que a tony ciertamente le tenían sin cuidado. La enfermera lo acompaño, dejándolo en la habitación donde estaba skye , cuando tony entro sintió su corazón contraerse al verla , tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno una intravenosa en su mano derecha y dormía, estaba pálida.

-sr stark –dijo el doctor para atraer la atención de tony.

-que es lo que tiene-le pregunto prestándole atención

-tiene gripe-le dijo, tony lo miro algo extrañado.

-si pensamos que se resfriaría pero no creí que un resfriado podía ponerla tan mal –le dijo tony algo culpable por que no se había dado cuenta.

-sr stark hay una gran diferencia entre un resfriado y la gripe, el resfriado común solo dura un par de días y es muy leve, al contrario de la gripe que puede durar una semana o un poco mas , su hija comenzó a presentar problemas para respirar por lo que le pusimos la mascarilla, le estamos suministrando suero y estamos tratando de bajar su fiebre, le hemos tomado una muestra de sangre para descartar cualquier otra cosa, si la fiebre le baja en lo que resta de noche podrá llevársela a casa en la mañana –le dijo el doctor.

-y si no le baja –pregunto queriendo saber todo los detalles.

-nos preocuparemos por eso si sucede pero por el momento no tiene caso sr stark –dijo el médico dejándolo solo , tony se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba junto a la cama de skye, nunca pensó que sentiría tanto miedo, era un miedo que oprimía su pecho, lo único que quería era que skye estuviera bien nada más le importaba en este momento. Sabía que tenía que llamar a pepper porque estaría muy enfadada si el esperaba para llamarla. Paso poco más de una hora solo mirando a skye dormir, preocupado y esperando a que la fiebre bajara, cuando miro el reloj en la pared eran las 2:30 am, tomo el teléfono del buro junto a la cama de skye y marco el número de pepper.

Después de que sonara un par de veces pepper contesto.

-bueno –pregunto pepper adormilada y muy extrañada porque alguien le llamara tan tarde.

-pepper soy yo –le dijo tony, pepper se extraño

-tony que pasa –le pregunto un poco más despierta.

-estoy en el hospital con skye-le dijo tony, con eso pepper despertó por completo.

-tony que paso?? –le pregunto más preocupada de lo que tony le había escuchado nunca.

-tenia demasiada fiebre pepper por eso lo traje –le dijo el, pepper se sentía tan culpable ella no había notado nada, solo quería ver a su niña bien, porque aunque no era su hija de sangre la quería como tal, skye se había ganado por completo su corazón.

-voy para ya tony –le dijo pepper después de que le diera la dirección del hospital, pepper no se preocupó por arreglarse mucho, solo se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se subió a su auto, por primera vez no le importo ir más rápido de lo que es recomendado lo único que quería era llegar al hospital.

Cuando pepper llego al hospital corrió a recepción a pedir el número de habitación. Subió acompañada por una enfermera, la dejo en la puerta de una habitación de pediatría, entro lentamente y pudo sentir como el alma le volvía al cuerpo pero eso solo le duro unos instantes, ya que la visión delante de ella, su niña con una máscara de oxígeno y claramente más pálida, y a su lado estaba tony mas preocupado de lo que creyó que algún día podría verlo.

-como esta?-pregunto pepper, tony se sorprendió un poco cuando la escucho, pepper parecía realmente preocupada , el soltó un suspiro.

-es gripe eso dijo el doctor, tenía un poco más de 40 grados de temperatura pepper, no le ha bajado la temperatura en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, el doctor dijo que si le baja para la mañana podemos llevarla a casa-le dijo

-y si no le baja –pregunto acercándose a la cama de skye

-no me lo dijo, solo espero que le baje pronto –dijo tony preocupado, pepper asintió esperando exactamente lo mismo.

-no has dormido nada cierto-le pregunto pepper, tony negó pepper sabiendo que tony no le haría caso decidió ir por café para ambos , tony pidió un sillón para pepper. En el transcurso de la noche ninguno de los dos durmió una enfermera cada cierto tiempo entraba para tomar la temperatura de skye. Por desgracia no le había bajado mucho la fiebre cuando la luz del sol entro por las ventanas skye aún tenía fiebre un poco alta.

-bien por desgracia no le ha bajado la fiebre como nos gustaría, ya se le han suministrado paracetamol y también darle un baño tibio. En sus análisis note que sus defensas están bajas y por ello creo que le dio un poco más fuerte de lo normal. –dijo el médico a pepper y tony.

Cuando skye despertó se espantó un poco al ver que no estaba en su cama , su mano dolía por la intravenosa, su cabeza ya no tanto como cuando se fue a dormir, pero aun así le dolía sus ojos y se sentía enferma también tenía frio, estaba por entrar en pánico cuando vio que su papa venía con su mama se regañó mentalmente por pensarlo de esa manera era pepper.

Después de hablar con el doctor tanto tony como pepper regresaron a la habitación de skye con la sorpresa de que ella ya estaba despierta.

-cómo te sientes –le pregunto pepper sentándose en su sillón.

-algo enferma y tengo frio –dijo skye aun con la máscara por lo que hablaba raro, tony se alegró de que estuviera despierta se sentó del otro lado de skye.

-bueno cariño te vas a curar pronto-le dijo el esperando tener razón. Asintió pero ella no quería estar aquí no le gustan los hospitales le dan miedo.

-quiero ir a casa, podemos ir a casa –le pregunto a su papa, tony no quería mas que poder llevarse a su niña a casa pero no podía.

-aun no podemos ir a casa kiddo no hasta que estés mejor –le dijo tony.

-no me gustan los hospitales –dijo skye estornudando.

-estarás en casa pronto te lo prometo skye-le dijo pepper skye asintió. Skye se la paso entre estornudos.

-buenos días skye, me alegro de verte despierta soy el DR Tyson –dijo el doctor al entrar era alto y rubio-voy a revisarte para ver como estas –le dijo

Comenzó escuchando su corazón y pulmones.

-bueno dime tienes problemas para respirar –le pregunto skye negó a pesar de estar estornudando-bien entonces podemos quitarte esto –le dijo ayudándola a quitar su máscara. Después de explicarle a skye que no podía darle mas cobijas por la fiebre salió.

No mucho después de eso una enfermera entro con el desayuno de skye, un poco de fruta y yogurt.

-vamos skye tienes que comer –le dijo pepper al ver que no comía

-no tengo hambre –dijo simplemente

-vamos kiddo solo un poco para que recuperes energía –le dijo tony preocupado aunque sabía que es normal que skye no tenga ganas de comer , pero es solo que no es normal en ella, por lo regular skye come con entusiasmo.

Logro comer la mitad de la fruta y un poco del yogurt. Después de un rato pepper logro convencer a tony de que fuera a casa a cambiarse.

Tony no le quedo más que hacer caso a pepper, además quería llevarle un par de cosas a skye para que no se aburriera. Llamo a rhodey para contarle y al agente coulson porque sabe que él se preocupa por skye.

Mientras tanto en el hospital skye peleaba con las enfermeras cuando la llevaron a darce un baño. Ella lloro.

-quiero a mi papa –dijo skye negándose a entrar a la tina.

-tu papa fue a casa por unas cosas –dijo la enfermera, skye negó

-quiero a mi papa o mama-skye se sorprendió un poco por lo que acababa de decir , pero la enfermera no le dio tiempo de explicarle que se había equivocado y que quería a pepper ya que la enfermera salió del baño.  

-disculpe la niña no quiere meterse en la tina , pidió por su papa o su mama-le dijo la enfermera sorprendiendo a pepper

-está segura que ella pidió por su mama –pregunto pepper aun sorprendida, la enfermera le sonrió

-si dijo que quería a su papa o a su mama así que le pido que me acompañe –dijo la enfermera. Pepper la siguió aun aturdida pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara que no podía ocultar. Cuando entro en el baño se encontró con una skye a un con manchas de sus lágrimas, en cuanto skye vio a pepper la abrazo. Pepper se agacho a su altura.

-ok cariño tienes que tomar el baño para que se te quite la fiebre y podamos ir a casa más rápido-le dijo pepper, skye asintió quería a pepper y confiaba en ella y aunque la enfermera era amable no confiaba en ella como en pepper.

Skye se relajó cuando pepper no menciono lo que le había dicho a la enfermera, desde hace un tiempo skye había comenzado a verla de esa manera, pepper era la mama de sus sueños pero la última vez que le dijo mama a alguien la habían devuelto al orfanato y skye no podía correr ese riesgo ella no quería perder a pepper.

Pepper no había mencionado nada sobre lo que la enfermera le había dicho, a pesar de que ella moría por escuchar esa palabra de los labios de skye no quería presionarla o obligarla a nada. A pepper no le importaba si la llamaba mama o pepper lo único que ella quería es que la llamara, porque ella siempre estaría ahí para skye

Tony había llegado justo a tiempo con ropa para skye, un pijama limpio y no la horrenda bata de hospital.

-cómo te sientes Little stark –pregunto rhodey cuando entro en el cuarto de skye, cuando rhodey escucho que skye estaba en el hospital hiso todo lo posible para poder ir a verla , además de darle a poyo moral a tony.

-tio rhodey!!!-dijo skye entusiasmada cuando lo vio-mejor yo solo quiero ir a casa

-solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia en cuanto te mejores podrás salir de aquí –le dijo-pero mira lo que me encontré, creo que puede hacerte compañía-dijo el sacando el oso de peluche que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda dándoselo a skye, skye sonrió el peluche era un oso color chocolate que estaba vestido con uniforme de la fuerza aérea.

-gracias tío rhodey me encanta –dijo skye abrasando al peluche.

Rhodey se quedó un rato con ellos hasta que skye se quedó dormida.

Cuando skye despertó de nuevo ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

Tony estaba más relajado skye prácticamente no tenía fiebre solo muy poca. El doctor les dijo que mañana en la mañana podían llevarla a casa. El teléfono del cuarto de skye comenzó a sonar , pepper contesto el teléfono

-hola-contesto ella.

-srta potts , esta skye despierta –pregunto coulson, cuando coulson había recibido la llamada de tony, sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes al saber que skye estaba en el hospital, por primera vez deseaba no tener una misión para poder estar con ella, pero por desgracias eso no podía ser con él en Egipto.

-si claro que si –dijo pepper con una sonrisa. –skye alguien quiere saludarte

Skye se sorprendió pero tomo el teléfono.

-hola-dijo skye, coulson suspiro al escucharla.

-hola cariño cómo te sientes, tu papa me conto que has estado algo malita –le pregunto coulson

-si pero estoy mejor Phil, aunque no me gustan los hospitales, pero mañana podre ir a casa, cuando poder verte –dijo skye sin parar, coulson tenía en su cara una gran sonrisa de alivio al escucharla tan bien.

-pronto skye te lo prometo, me alegro que estés mejor, pero tienes que hacer caso a tu papa y a los doctores ok-le dijo

-si lo prometo –dijo skye feliz de hablar con Phil ella lo había extrañado

-Melinda manda saludos –le dijo coulson

-dile que espero verla pronto-dijo skye hablaron por un par de minutos sobre la escuela.

-bueno tengo que colgar cariño te quiero –le dijo coulson, skye sonrió

-yo también te quiero. –dijo colgando el teléfono.

Pepper sonrió al verla ya de mejor ánimo que cuando despertó, aun no comió mucho cuando la enfermera trajo el caldo de pollo pero no peleo para no comer.

Tony le leyó un cuento a skye para que durmiera, por lo regular skye no se dormiría tan rápido pero aún estaba enferma aunque ya no tenía fiebre aun tenia gripe y eso parecía agotarle, después de todo el esfuerzo con los estornudos, tenía su naricita roja.  

Fue otra noche en vela tanto para tony como para pepper , tony había intentado convencer a pepper que no era necesario que se quedara, pero pepper se negó diciendo que si era necesario. Tony sonrió para sus adentros cada día pepper parecía más y más la mama de skye. Y le gustaba porque al menos sabía que ella estaría ahí por si el jodia las cosas con skye ella estaría ahí para hacérselo ver.

en la mañana siguiente el medico entro para darle un chequeo a skye.

-y bien??-pregunto tony

-en cuento ella despierte podrá llevársela a casa sr stark, ya no tiene fiebre ,aunque todavía pasara unos días en casa por la gripe pero tendría que quitársele en una semana a lo mucho, tendrá que darle sus medicamentos respetando el horario, asegúrense de que tome muchos líquidos y que descanse. Si tiene fiebre no se alarmen a menos de que sea muy alta, también le estoy recetando unas vitaminas pero solo dénselas hasta que este 100% recuperada de la gripe. También me gustaría que la trajera para ponerla al corriente con sus vacunas y para revisión general-dijo el medico, tony se sintió realmente tranquilo desde que había llegado a casa, su niña estaría bien, pepper estaba sintiendo una tranquilidad muy similar a la de tony.

-claro que si seguiremos al pie de la letra –dijo pepper, tony asintió dándole las gracias también.

Skye despertó más animada que el día anterior hoy podría ir a casa.

-buenos días papa , pepper podemos ir a casa –fue lo primero que pregunto en cuanto abrió los ojos, tony sonrió negando

-claro que si kiddo podemos ir a casa-le dijo

-pero aun tendrás que descansar skye para que te cures por completo –le dijo pepper

-si está bien pepper –le dijo sonriendo.

Skye no podía estar más feliz de abandonar el hospital, les dio las gracias al doctor y a la enfermera y prometió tomarse todas sus medicinas. Cuando salieron del hospital happy ya los esperaba abiendo la puerta del carro.

-tio happy!!-dijo saludo skye feliz de verlo, desde los brazos de su papa

-niña linda tremendo susto nos diste, pero me alegro de que ya estés mejor-le dijo happy besando su mejilla.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, tony logro convencer a pepper de que se fuera a descansar y pese a que él le ofreció una de las habitaciones de invitados se negó y le pidió a happy que la llevara a su casa, aunque prometió estar ahí al día siguiente a primera hora y le hiso prometer que la llamaría para en el transcurso del día para saber qué tal va skye.

Ya que skye no tenía sueño por el momento la llevo a su cuarto para que ambos pudieran ver una película y para que ella estuviera más cómoda, ya que el cuarto de skye no tiene tv. Skye estaba cómoda en la cama de su papa viendo películas eso si con una caja de pañuelos por lo de los estornudos. Ambos Comieron un emparedado de pollo y un vaso de jugo. Para cuando la tercera película iba comenzando tony noto que a su lado skye respiraba compensada mente.

Apago la tele, y se quedó mirándola, totalmente agradecido de que ya estuviera mejor, nunca en su vida había sentido un miedo como el que las últimas 24 horas había sentido o una impotencia tan grande de no poder hacer nada para que ella estuviera bien. Y estaba seguro de que nunca más quería sentirse así y haría todo para no volver a sentirlo, solo esperaba poder evitarlo.

Tony se quedó dormido con skye recargado sobre su pecho completamente tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les este gustando el próximo capitulo ya esta en marcha , díganme que quieren ver la retroalimentación me ayudaría mucho   
> No leemos pronto   
> By cinti


	6. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el primer halloween de skye   
> las cosas no salen como deberian

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye estaba más que emocionada en un par de días seria Halloween, era una de sus festividades preferidas no solo sería la primera vez que realmente disfrutaría de ese día sino también era la primera vez con su papa, tanto ella como tony habían estado trabajando en su disfraz power rangers, no era como los que vendían en las tiendas, para empezar no era ni rosa o amarillo, era morado con plata, su cinturón tenia luces integradas.

Por desgracia obie le acababa de informar que tenía que estar en una conferencia en Canadá ese día. Por lo que pepper había arreglado todo para que el fuera capaz de llegar a casa por la noche e ir a pedir dulces con skye.

-prometes estar aquí para ir a pedir dulces –le pregunto skye a tony, skye no quería que su papa se fuera pero tenía que trabajar eso fue lo que le dijo pepper.

-lo prometo kiddo a hora me voy se buena con pepper –le dijo skye sonrió

-siempre soy buena –le dijo tony rio cada día podía notar más y más el parecido entre los dos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tony llego a la conferencia a él nunca le había gustado las conferencias y hoy menos que nunca pero tenía que estar aquí era importante para industrias stark. Happy lo acompañaba como siempre no solo era su chofer sino también su guarda espaldas.

Después de la tediosa junta en el hotel se había organizado una fiesta para sus asistentes y él tenía que estar en ella por lo menos una hora. Al principio estaba aburrido no era más que otra fiesta banal, pero entonces conoció a esta hermosa chica y bueno que es un hombre un hombre que no ha tenido acción en muchos meses y eso para tony stark eran años.

-sr creo que es hora de irnos –le dijo happy el tenia el horario de tony.

-en un minuto hap solo dame un minuto-le dijo tony mientras hablaba con la hermosa rubia. Happy intento que tony dejara a la chica y fueran a casa pero fue inútil , no tienes que ser un genio para saber que paso se encerró en su cuarto con la chica pese a las protestas de happy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pepper no podía evitar sonreír ante la emoción de skye, tony tuvo que salir pero estaría aquí con el tiempo justo para llevar a su hija a pedir dulces, también estaría rhodey. Si todo salía como ella lo había planeado tony estaría aquí a las 9 de la noche.

Todo el día skye no había parado hablar de lo increíble que sería esta noche.

-ya puedo ponerme mi disfraz pepper-pregunto de nuevo pepper ya había perdido la cuenta, miro el reloj eran las 7 pero asintió.

-sí creo que sí, podemos comenzar a arreglarnos –le dijo , skye salto de alegría ella amaba su disfraz.

Pepper la ayuda a tomar un baño , cuando estuvo limpia la ayudo a ponerse al disfraz, peino su cabello en un moño para poder ponerle el casco. Skye se veía adorable pepper no pudo evitar tomarle un par de fotos, ella también decidió que era hora de que ella , su disfraz era de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-seguro obtendremos montones de dulces –dijo skye sentada en la sala.

-seguro que lo aremos cariño –dijo pepper.

Mientras esperaban pepper y skye miraban la televisión. Mientras más tiempo pasaba skye más nerviosa se ponía.

Skye moría porque su papa llegara, su tío rhodey llegaría un poco tarde pero lo había hecho prometer que vendría aunque fuera un rato.

Cuando dieron las 10:35 de la noche y tony no había llegado , skye se sentía triste se supone que su papa llegaría a tiempo. Tal vez su vuelo se retraso.

Pepper por su parte estaba que echaba humo, su niña tenia una cara de decepción que le rompía el corazón.

-happy por que tony no esta en este momento aquí para llevar a su hija a padir dulces –le pregunto en cuanto contesto el teléfono pepper escucho como happy suspiro

-el sr stark se ha entretenido con una mujer –dijo simplemente pero para los que conocían a happy sabia que estaba igual de enojado que pepper.

-si me imagino, maldita sea –dijo pepper.

-y papa ya va a llegar –le pregunto skye ,pepper odiaba tener que ser ella la que le dijera que no.

-lo siento cariño pero papa no va llegara tiempo-le dijo pepper , skye se sentía tan triste papa se lo prometió y él nunca le había fallado.

Pepper realmente odiaba ver a skye tan decaída, solo se sentó enfrente de la tele pero parecía que skye no estaba prestando realmente atención.

-hey el tío rhodey ya está aquí, listo para pedir dulces –dijo rhodey en cuanto entro en la mansión. Su disfraz era de vaquero.

-hola tío rhodey –dijo skye sin mucho ánimo, rhodey miro a pepper era raro que skye estuviera tan decaída ni cuando estuvo en el hospital estuvo así.

-tony no va llegar –dijo pepper, rhodey asintió ahora entendía por que skye estaba tan decaída.

-skye aún podemos ir a pedir dulces, estoy seguro de que tony no le gustaría que por el no pasaras una buena noche –le dijo rhodey, skye lo pensó por un instante decidió que iría a pedir dulces aunque no estuviera tan emocionada como antes. Pero ya era tarde.

-pero ya es tarde tío rhodey las casas ya no van a tener dulces –le dijo ella.

-eso no lo sabes no perdemos nada con intentarlo, además sería un desperdicio que nadie viera tu bonito disfraz-le dijo rhodey. Skye sonrió un poco y asintió.

-gracias papa me lo hiso, tu disfraz también es bonito-le dijo skye. Pepper sonrió un poco al menos no sería una terrible noche para skye, pero tendría unas palabras con tony en cuanto regresara.

-bien ponte tu casco para que podamos irnos –le dijo pepper entregándole dicho casco skye se lo puso. Pepper no perdió la oportunidad y tomo fotos de skye con rhodey, también de ella misma con skye y por supuesto de los tres.

Recorrieron varias calles pero skye había tenido razón prácticamente ninguna tenian dulces aunque eso no impidió que la gente diera muchos cumplidos por el disfraz de skye. Solo lograron encontrar un par de casas que les quedaron algunos dulces.

Skye estaba un poco triste no solo su papa no estaba sino que tampoco consiguió muchos dulces solo unos cuantos su bolsa se sentía tan liviana como cuando salieron.

Rhodey adoraba a su sobrina y odiaba verla tan decaída a pesar de que estaba de mejor humor que cuando llego a la mansión. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-bien espero que estés lista aún nos falta un lugar por visitar –le dijo rhodey a skye mientras subían al auto. Pudo ver la sonrisa de skye aun atravesó del casco.

-adónde vamos tío rhodey –le pregunto con entusiasmo.

-es una sorpresa-le dijo él. Pepper estaba igual de sorprendida.

Pepper se sorprendió cuando vio donde estaban era la basa de fuerza aérea en la que trabaja rhodey.

Pepper se quedó en el auto, skye estaba más que impresionada en cuanto entraron a la base había muchos aviones pero no todos eran como los que se ven en la tele eran muy diferentes y los helicópteros.

-esto es increíble tío rhodey tú te subes en esos aviones –le pregunto skye sin poder quitar la mirada de los aviones mientras caminaban.

-si algunos –le dijo el

-eso es genial-le dijo skye.

La primera parada era en las oficinas ahí siempre tienen dulces en estas fechas.

-teniente coronel rodas –saludo una mujer vestida de uniforme, sorprendida ya que no era común que un niño viniera mas que cuando hay alguna presentación o excursión escolar.

-teniente Sanders –saludo el

-que bonito disfraz –le dijo la mujer a skye , skye sonrio a pesar de saber que no podía verla

-gracias –dijo skye – dulce o truco –pregunto la teniente Sanders lo entendio , le dio una sonrisa a rhodey. De unos de los cuencos tomo un puñado de dulces y los metio en la bolsa.

-muchas gracias –dijo skye.

Todos en la oficina le dieron dulces, rhodey tomo la mano de skye y la llevo a los talleres.

-teniente coronel –saludaron algunos otros solo lo llamaron por su nombre.

-y quien esta bonita power ranger –pregunto uno de los compañeron de rhodey

-soy skye muchos gusto –dijo ella

-bonito disfraz, no sabía que tuvieras una hija –le dijo a rhodey

-es mi sobrina tim –le dijo tim asintió muchos de ellos estaban intentado no reírse pero la mayoría fallaron miserablemente, por el disfraz.

-vamos chicos sacar los dulces –dijo rhodey

-dulce o truco –dijo skye.

Algunos no tenían dulces pero le dieron unos pastelitos y papas.

-gracias –dijo skye muy contenta.

-de nada esperamos que tu tio te traiga otro dia para que podamos mostrarte los aviones –le dijo tim skye asintió.

Cuando estaba rumbo a la salida skye vio como rhodey se enderezo.

-coronel Thompson –saludo formalmente, el coronel Thompson era un hombre tan alto como tio rhodey noto skye.

-teniente coronel descanse , pero quien tenemos aquí en este bonito disfraz –pregunto mirando a skye.

-hola soy skye sr Thompson –dijo skye , el coronel Thompson le sonrió.

-veo que ya has recorrido un largo camino para pedir dulces solo te falto un par de paradas más, pero si me acompañan podemos ir –le dijo sonriendo , ella miro a su tio rhodey.

-podemos tio rhodey –le pregunto skye

-claro que si-le dijo rhodey

-bien skye aquí es donde trabaja tu tío rhodey-dijo el coronel entrando en la sala de operaciones, skye se sorprendió la ver las pantallas y las computadoras.

-que es lo que hacen aquí –pregunto skye

-bueno skye nosotros trabajamos para proteger los cielos de estados unidos, aquí hacemos pruebas y ejercicios para estar listos por si algo pasa, has visto los aviones tu tio y todos aquí prueban que estén en pleno funcionamiento-le dijo skye estaba mas que interesada en lo que decía el coronel.

-son geniales todos los aviones , aunque no son como los de la tele-dijo skye

-si no son como los de la tele son especiales para cuidar de los cielos , estos son mucho mas rapidos y algunos son solo para un pasajero-explico el coronel.

Pasaron por todas las estaciones de la sala de operaciones donde también resibio algunos dulces y por ultimo terminaron en una espaciosa oficina , la cual era del coronel, saco de su cajón un par de dulces y los metió en la bolsa de skye

-muchas gracias, por los dulces, este lugar es genial –dijo skye mirando los cuadros en la pared que eran todos de aviones en el aire.

-de nada tal vez tu tío podría traerte un día para que puedas ver más de cerca los aviones ya que te gustan tanto – le dijo

-podemos tío –le pregunto skye

-claro solo es cosa de preguntar a tu papa –le dijo sonriendo.

-bueno fue un gusto conocerte skye espero nos veamos pronto –dijo el coronel

-gracias eres agradable me caes bien –le dijo skye , rhodey se mordió el labio para no reír en momentos como ese realmente podía ver que era hija de tony.

-gracias coronel –dijo rhodey

Skye salió feliz de la base militar.

-como les fue –pregunto pepper ya en el auto.

-tenemos muchos dulces pepper, y había un montón de aviones y luego el coronel nos llevó a una sala donde habían muchas pantallas. –dijo skye feliz.

-o eso es genial cariño –le dijo pepper con una sonrisa.

Skye se quedó dormida casi en cuanto entro en le auto, pepper la vio y sonrió. Cuando llegaron. Rhodey la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, donde pepper le quito el disfraz y le puso la pijama sin despertarla así de cansada estaba.

-gracias rhodey –le dijo pepper ya en la sala

-por que tony no estuvo aquí –le pregunto esperando que no fuera por lo que el creía.

-al parecer se entretuvo con una mujer y happy no pudo separarlo de esta –dijo pepper

-es un idiota pepper enserio que quiero matarlo por esto nunca la habia visto tan decaída –dijo el

-lo se ella estaba tan ilusionada pero almenos gracias a ti no fue tan mala noche para ella –le dijo el negó

-no podía verla tan triste pepper-le dijo ella asintió

-mañana vendré a ver a skye y decirle a tony que es un idiota,no puedo volver a hacerle esto a skye –le dijo

-lo se créeme que en cuanto llegue se lo voy a decir-le dijo pepper

Después de eso se despidieron, pepper durmió en uno de los cuartos de invitados.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Cuando tony despertó lo primero que sintió fue el terrible dolor de cabeza a su lado había una mujer rubia. Y fue cuando recordó donde debería de estar mierda pensó pasándose las manos por el cabello, skye se vistió rápidamente y agradeció que no despertó a la mujer en la cama.

Durante el viaje al aeropuerto happy no le dijo nada pero tony podía sentir la tensión y se lo merecía le había fallado a su hija por estar con una mujer.

-solo dile happy –le dijo tony

-no creo que tenga que decir nada Sr stark, solo espero que valiera la pena-dijo y no volvió a hablarle durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa.

Cuando llego era aún temprano solo las 9 de la mañana y por la falta de ruido supo que skye aún no despertaba, pero no tuvo la suerte de que pepper estuviera dormida estaba en la cocina. Y podía ver lo molesta que estaba.

Pepper cuando vio a tony no dijo nada en un principio solo se limitó a beber de su café.

-como esta skye –pregunto finalmente tony al ver que pepper no le iba a decir nada

-bueno lo sabrías si hubieras estado aquí tony –le dijo pepper.

\- lo se pepper lo siento –dijo tony

-bueno ten por seguro que ella lo sintió más, ella te espero tony y fui yo quien tuvo que decirle que su padre no vendría a casa como prometió-dijo ella tony se pateó mentalmente lo que menos quería era ser su padre y había cometido un grave error, se le fue el tiempo volando y se olvidó de la promesa que le hiso a skye.

-soy un idiota –dijo simplemente tony –lo siento lo que menos quiero es cometer los mismos errores que mi padre, y de seguro skye debe de estar tan enojada conmigo debe odiarme pepper y no la culparía por ello – a pepper se le olvido un poco el enojo al verlo tan preocupado, ella sabe lo mucho que tony ama a su hija solo basta con verlo con ella o la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminan cuando la ve o habla de ella.

-si eres un idiota , pero es imposible que skye te odie que te ama con todo el corazón tony solo tienes que ver la forma en la que habla de ti tony sé que eres todo para ella, eres su papa así que tranquilo que probablemente ella te perdonara más rápido de lo que debería-dijo pepper

-creo que puedes ir a despertarla sé que estará feliz de verte-le dijo pepper, tony asintió y subió enseguida el solo quería ver a su niña y pedirle perdón. Entro en el cuarto de skye y sonrió al verla. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y movió un poco su hombro para despertarla.

-kiddo despierta –dijo el , skye bostezo y abrió los ojos para ver que era su papa el que la había despertado.

-hola –dijo ella una vez que termino el bostezó

-buenos días como dormiste –le pregunto

-bien aunque no sé cómo llegue aquí, a todos les gusto mi disfraz pero tú no estabas aquí como prometiste –dijo skye algo triste y le rompió el corazón a tony odiaba ser el causante de esa mirada.

-lo se cariño lo siento mucho skye-le dijo el

-por qué no llegaste –le pregunto tony suspiro no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad por lo que opto por decirle la mitad de la verdad.

-bueno no te voy a mentir se me fue el tiempo skye y me olvide que era tan tarde y lo siento mucho yo quería estar aquí perdóname sé que lo prometí no hay nada más importante que tú, eres lo más importante y lo que más quiero en este mundo y lo siento-le dijo tony skye le sonrió

-está bien papi yo también te quiero, guarde dulces para ti –dijo skye tony le sonrió.

-bueno muchas gracias por que no vamos a ver que desayunamos y me cuentas como te fue anoche –le pregunto ella asintió el, la tomo en brazos y bajaron por la escalera.

-buenos días cariño dormiste bien –le pregunto pepper

-buenos días y si –dijo ella pepper le sirvió cereal.

Skye le conto alegremente sobre su visita a la base y sobre los aviones y la invitación de ir de nuevo y lo emocionada que estaba por volver.

Tony le debía una muy grande a pepper y rhodey, luego de tomar el desayuno pepper regreso a su casa para cambiarse y también para dejar algunas cosas en la oficina. Mientras tanto tony y skye vieron películas.

Rhodey no llego mucho tiempo después de que empezara la primera película. Skye saco algunos de los dulces y los repartió entre los tres. Mientras skye fue al baño tony recibió el regaño de rhodey el cual acepto sin decir nada más que un agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por skye.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, no podía verla tan desanimada, solo no vuelvas a hacerle eso tony –le dijo rhodey tony asintió.

Ese día tony se prometió a el mismo que nunca más rompería una promesa a skye y menos por una de sus aventuras. Que nunca más le fallaría.

Y fue una promesa que nunca rompió, las únicas veces que no cumplió una promesa fue por trabajo y aun así hiso todo lo posible para nunca volver a fallarle.    

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y este fue el capitulo espero le gustara. Tony no podía ser perfecto.   
> Espero me dejen un REWIEV que me encantan , ya que asi puedo saber lo que opinan y sus sugerencias.


	7. Chapter 7

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la mansión por primera vez estaba decorada para dicha festividad. Tony nunca había sido fan de la navidad sus padres pocas veces estuvieron con él en esa fecha, solo jarvis hacia las cosas un poco más alegres ese día pero con el tiempo le fue dando igual la fecha. No había celebrado una navidad desde dos años antes de que sus padres murieran. Pero este año era diferente skye estaba aquí y él no quería que su hija creciera con la misma indiferencia a las fechas importantes como la navidad como él lo había hecho.   
Además bastaba con ver la emoción de skye por todo el asunto, happy la llevo a escoger un árbol de navidad, pepper compro los adornos para el árbol.   
-¡papi!... mira el árbol que hemos traído- dijo skye en cuanto entro en la casa seguida por happy y pepper ambos con las manos llenas.   
-es enorme kiddo buena elección –dijo el ayudando a happy a acomodarlo en la sala de la mansión. Pepper estaba feliz de ver a skye tan feliz algo le decía que esta era la primera navidad que skye realmente festejaría. Pepper había mandado a hacer las botas de navidad con los nombres de todos para ponerlas en la pared por la falta de chimenea.   
Skye estaba tan feliz siempre le gusto la navidad pero nunca había tenido una como esta, pero siempre a querido una así con una familia decorar un árbol. Siempre la devolvían al orfanato antes de la navidad por lo que nunca había hecho esto y estaba feliz.   
Fue divertido decorar el árbol con papa, pepper y tío happy. Tanto como su papa como el tío happy no podían con las luces del árbol se enredaron un par de veces.  
-ha!! No que no podíamos pepper –le dijo tony cuando por fin lograron, pepper rodo los ojos pero sonrió.   
-es increíble que se tardaran tanto, enserio un guarda espaldas y un hombre tan inteligente como tú y se les complica la vida con la cosa más sencilla-dijo pepper. Skye solo rio por la cara que pusieron tanto su tío happy.   
-a crees que es gracioso!! Verdad –skye se mordió el labio para no reír y asintió, tony le tomo en brazos y la puso en el sillón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.   
-ríndete kiddo ya hemos pasado por esto –le dijo tony.  
-nunca!! –dijo entre risas y esta vez logro durar un poco mas tony al ver que no se rendiría la soltó.   
-yo gane, gene!!! –dijo skye saltando de un lado a otro.   
Después de ese pequeño momento de risa continuarán decorándolo con esferas y otros adornos.   
-bien creo que solo le falta una cosa kiddo –le dijo tony entregándole la bonita estrella dorada, skye sonrió tony la cargo para que pudiera alcanzar la punta del árbol, skye coloco la estrella con mucho cuidado.   
El árbol se veía hermoso pepper tomo algunas fotos del árbol y de todos ahí para recordar este momento.   
Skye estaba feliz durante las últimas semanas había estado haciendo los regalos para su familia pero era secreto había estado trabajando en la escuela en el taller de arte , tanto amber como Richard la acompañaban ya que ellos mismos estaban haciendo sus regalos , tuvieron que pedir permiso a la maestra de arte para usar el salón en el recreo.   
El último día de clases skye le dio a amber y a Richard su regalo, pepper le había ayudado a envolverlo. A amber le había hecho un pulsera y un collar con su kit de bisutería para niños. A Richard le regalo un libro con recortes del espacio que era lo que le gustaba a Richard pepper le había ayudado a conseguir las imágenes y la información sobre el espacio.   
Amber le regalo a skye una caja de chocolates todos en forma de power ranger y con su nombre en ellos. Richard le regalo una caja para guardar sus lápices con su nombre.   
Por ser el último día tenía que llevarse los regalos que había hecho para su familia, los escondió en un bolsa enorme , apenas y podía con ella.   
-wow! Que es eso apenas y puedes con ellos –le dijo happy cuando la vio a la hora de recogerla de la escuela.   
-es un secreto –le dijo skye , happy sonrió y tomo la bolsa para ayudarla.   
-gracias –le dijo skye   
-de nada así que no me vas a contar lo que es –le pregunto happy   
-no, es una sorpresa –dijo skye , happy asintió.   
Cuando llegaron a casa happy le ayudo de nuevo con sus cosas. Se despidió de ella.   
-wow!! Que es eso , es mas gran de que tu –dijo tony espantando skye que estaba medio camino de las escaleras.   
-es un secreto –dijo skye, no quería que su sorpresa se estropeara, tony entrcerro los ojos.   
-vamos cuéntale a tu papa que es lo que es –le dijo tony , skye negó   
-no puedo –dijo ella haciendo malabares para seguir subiendo las escaleras ya que no solo tenía la gran bolsa en sus manos sino que también tenía en su espalda su mochila. Tony se apresuró para ayudarle no quería que se tropezara.   
-bien al menos deja que te ayude –le dijo tomando la bolsa era algo pesada. Cuando por fin llegaron a su cuarto tony dejo la bolsa junto a la cama de skye.   
-gracias –le dijo skye tony asintió y la dejo que se cambiara de ropa.   
Después de cambiarse, skye bajo a ver lo que su papa estaba haciendo en el taller, el cual también había sido decorado por la insistencia de skye. Dum –E tenia pesto un gorro de navidad. Y había luces de colores.   
-que haces –le pregunto skye a tony , tony quien estaba trabajando en una de sus computadoras.   
-haciendo trabajo para la empresa – dijo simplemente obie lo estaba presionando para tener listos los reportes antes de navidad, también tenía muchos papeles que firmar , por lo que pepper no estaba en la mansión sino en la oficina para traer todos los documentos.   
-oh bueno voy arriba–dijo skye no queriendo molestar a su papa además de esa forma más rápido terminaría. Tony solo asintió.   
Skye suspiro pepper no estaba en casa así que solo prendió la tele, skye estaba empezando a tener hambre, por suerte pepper no tardó mucho en llegar.   
-hola cariño como te fue en la escuela – le pregunto pepper una vez dejo en la mesita de la sala un par de carpetas.   
-hola pepper bien , amber me regalo chocolates y Rich me regalo un caja para mis colores que tiene mi nombre –le dijo pepper sonrió   
-bien cariño tengo que entregarle esto a tu papa, pero en cuanto se los entregue te preparare algo de comer –le dijo pepper besando su mejilla antes de tomar de nuevo las carpetas y desaparecer por las escaleras que llevan al taller.   
Entre tony y skye convencieron a pepper de pedir pizza. Toda la terde tanto tony como pepper estuvieron envueltos en trabajo ,pero skye aprovecho su tiempos jugando con dum- e y los otros robots de que estaban en el taller. Aun sorpendia a pepper que skye jugara con un par de robots, pero después de todo esta era la hija de tony stark quien siempre había parecido llevarse mejor con las maquinas que con las personas , skye jugaría a las escondidas en el taller que era enorme aunque había zonas donde tenía prohibido jugar, o había veces cuando dum- e habia sido regañado por tony y skye estaba construyendo algo con sus legos que el robot tomaría los legos o algún juguete con el que skye estuviera jugando y lo escondería para que skye jugara con el. Si es sorprendente pero el robot parecía tener sentimientos.   
Cuando solo faltaba días para navidad skye estaba comiendo galletas que habían hecho pepper y ella, lo cual fue muy divertido aunque la cocina termino hecha un desastre. Cuando tony llego a la casa después de tener una interminable y aburrida junta de consejo. Tomo un galleta del plato de skye , skye sonrió cuando lo vio.   
-como fue la junta –pregunto pepper   
-ah fue lo mismo de siempre pero estuvo bien –dijo tony   
-así que hicieron mientras estuve fuera –pregunto tony mirando principalmente a skye   
-pepper y yo hicimos galletas –dijo skye feliz, tony se quitó la molesta corbata y se sento junto a skye en la sala.   
-asi que ya tienes tu carta para santa –le pregunto , tony ya quería saber que es lo que skye quería y cuanto antes mejor para tener todo listo , independientemente de el regalo de navidad que tenía para ella .  
-si –dijo skye   
-bueno pues dámela para que podamos mandarla –le dijo tony skye asintió y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras.   
-no corras!!-dijo pepper .   
Skye tomo su carta de su tocador y bajo, se la entrego a su papa . cuando tony estaba a punto de abrir el sobre.   
-no!! Solo santa puede leerla –dijo skye   
-bien, bien lo siento –le dijo tony tendría que leerla cuando skye no estuviera.   
La tarde fue tranquila tony y pepper vieron películas con skye.   
Ya por la noche cuando pepper ya se habia ido y skye estaba en la cama abrió la carta.   
Querido santa claos.   
Creo que primero tengo que disculparme por lo del año pasado, sé que te dije cosas feas y lo siento mucho. Tardó en llegar pero me diste lo que pedí ahora tengo una familia como te lo pedí así que este año no quiero nada mas, solo darte las gracias por cumplir prometo no dudar de ti, pese a lo que dijo la madre superiora sobre que tu no podías darme una familia cuando le conté porque estaba molesta contigo el año pasado pero ahora se que puedes.   
Espero estés bien tú los enanos y los renos.  
Con amor skye María stark   
p.s: ahora si soy skye.   
Tony tenía un nudo en la garganta y emociones encontradas, por un lado sonrió ante la ternura de skye pero por otro sentía tristeza ningún niño debería pedir una familia como regalo pero el hecho de que fuera su niña era peor y maldijo a nataly . Suspiro que le iba a regalar si no había pedido nada iba tener que improvisar.  
Pepper suspiro cuando miro todas la bolsas en frente de ella, tony y ella habían ido a comprar los regalos de skye , para pepper fue inútil intentar que tony tomara las cosas con calma, ella sabía perfectamente que tony estaba intentando compensar 5 años de navidades. Por lo que termino por ayudarle a escoger regalos no se podía mentir a si misma ella también estaba disfrutando de las compras.   
Esa noche pepper tomo los regalos con ella para esconderlos en su departamento y poder envolverlos.   
Los días pasaron rápido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya era noche buena.   
Pepper podía manejar platillos sencillos para skye pero no podía con una cena de ese tamaño por lo que pidieron la comida de un restaurante.   
Utilizarían el comedor lo cual nunca habían en hecho o al menos pepper nunca había usado ese cuarto , por suerte era una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos los que asistirían esta noche a la cena. El agente coulson y su amiga, rhodey , happy y ellos tres.   
-skye vamos es hora de arreglarse , lo mismo para usted sr stark- les dijo pepper al verlos trabajar en lo que fuera que ellos estuvieran trabando en el taller.   
-bien podemos terminar después –dijo tony , skye asintió.   
Pepper ayudo a skye para lavarse el pelo, cuando skye estuvo limpia por completo, la ayudo a vestirse. Su vestidito era rojo con un detalles en dorado, le hiso un moño alto simple fue difícil convencer a skye de esto , ya que skye a pesar de justarle las trenzas y las colas de caballo no le gustaba peinarse muy elaborado a pesar de que a pepper le encantaba peinarle y le gustaría poder hacerlo más pero skye no le gustaba, pero como esta era una noche especial skye acepto. Pepper sonrio cuando vio el resultado final skye se veía tan linda.   
-te vez muy bonita-le dijo pepper , skye le sonrió tímidamente. –bien ahora puedes irte pero no al taller no quiero que ten ensucies de acuerdo- le dijo pepper   
-esta bien-le dijo skye saliendo del cuarto, pepper se dio un baño y se puso el lindo pero simple vestido color negro que le llegaba apenas encima de la rodilla. Se riso un poco mas su melena rubio fresa y maquillaje ligero.   
Skye estaba aburrida por lo que decidió buscar a su papa, skye no se molesto en tocar solo entro en el cuarto de tony, donde el se estaba acomodando la corbata .   
-hey kiddo te vez muy bonita –le dijo skye se sonrojo un poco.   
-gracias tu también te vez bien –le dijo tony sonrió a su hija.   
-bien vamos a bajo a esperar a pepper y a todos los demás. –le dijo tomando la mano de skye   
En el árbol ya había algunos regalos para todos (no los de santa ) skye estaba feliz volvería a ver Phil y a Melinda.   
El primero en llegar fue el tio rohdey, skye corrió a saludarlo.   
-te vez muy bonita skye –le dijo dejándola en el piso.   
-gracias tio rhodey –le dijo skye.   
-o tony esta niña va ser una rompe corazones, creo que habrá muchos candidatos –le dijo rhodey y para la diversión de este tony parecía aterrorizado.   
-no , ni hablar ningún chico cerca de ella hasta que tenga 30 –le dijo tony muy seguro de si.  
-siguiente diciendo eso , cuando menos te des cuenta tendrá un chico en la puerta –le dijo rhodey para molestarlo.   
El siguiente en llagar fue happy saludo a skye y se reunió con rhodey y tony en la barra donde los tres bebían una copa. Skye mientras veía la tele a la espera de que llegara coulson y Melinda. La próxima vez que sonó el timbre skye salto como un resorte tony se acercó a abrir.   
Coulson estaba emociona por volver a ver a skye al igual que Melinda.   
-agente coulson –saludo tony.   
-sr stark, le presento a la agente Melinda may –la presento coulson.   
-un placer agente Melinda skye habla mucho de usted, pero pasen-dijo tony dejándolos entrar.   
Cuando skye vio a coulson corrió a sus brazos , coulson la cargo y la abrazo cuanto la había extrañado, ya no era más la pequeña que conoció hace unos meses , era un poco más alta, había ganado un poco de peso y esa sonrisa en su cara era hermosa.   
-te extrañe –le dijo skye una vez que la dejo en el piso, coulson le sonrió   
-yo también te he extrañado skye –le dijo, skye corrió a saludar a Melinda.   
-también te extrañe Melinda-le dijo skye Melinda solo sonrió.   
Skye procedió a contarles de todo desde lo que hacía con su papa en el taller, de su viaje a la base de rhodey, lo que hacía con pepper, la escuela y un largo etc.   
Después de las presentaciones pepper los invito a pasar al comedor, donde disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena de navidad, Melinda paso de ser la agente Melinda a simplemente Melinda, el único que seguía siendo agente era coulson pero para los que conocían a tony sabían que eso era solo como una broma no era en mal plan.  
-bien por qué no comenzamos con los regalos –propuso tony.   
-si!!! –dijo skye alegre, a todos les pareció una gran idea.   
-bien quien comienza –pregunto pepper, skye no dudo en decir que ella había trabajado mucho para tener todos los regalos listos , pepper sonrió y asintió , le encantaba verla tan feliz.   
Skye tomo los regalos y le entrego uno a cada uno, el primero en abrir el suyo fue tony era le mas grande de todos los regalos. Tony sonrio a skye al verla nerviosa ya que se mordía su labio. Tony mira sorprendido dentro de la caja, lo saco con cuidado, era como un organizador.   
-mira la maestra de arte me ayudo a hacerle los hoyos para que las herramientas puedan entrar y aquí le hice una cajones para poner piezas pequeñas –le explico skye , tony estaba sorprendido el organizador tenia 50 cm de alto y 60 de ancho estaba hecho de madera y palitos de paleta, estaba pintado de color rojo para su edad estaba muy bien hecho y la dedicación que se ve que le puso era lo que mas le encantaba.  
-te gusta –le pregunto skye finalmente algo nerviosa.   
-es el mejor regalo de navidad que me han dado skye me encanta –le dijo abrazándola y besando su mejilla. Pepper fue la siguiente en abrir su regalo , era una carpeta grande decorada de color blanco con azul , tenía flores azules , al abrir la carpeta noto que en una de las tapas había post it de todos los colores , la carpeta tenia espacio para bastante ojos , y en la otra pasta tenía una pequeña libreta.   
-las notitas de colores son porque siempre las usas para recordarle cosas a papa, es azul porque te gustan las flores azules –le dijo skye.   
-me encanta skye –le dijo pepper abrazándola. El próximo en abrir su regalo fue coulson y sonrió cuando lo abrió era el escudo del capitán américa pero era un porta retrato en medio donde estaba la estrella había espacio para una foto tenia el tamaño perfecto para colgarlo en la pared.   
-skye gracias me encanta-le dijo coulson abrazándola. Skye solo sonrió. Melinda abrió el suyo era un joyero muy bonito hecho de palitos de paleta de color blanco con morado.   
-como no sabía tu color favorito utilice el mío –le dijo skye , Melinda sonrió abrazándola  
-me gusta mucho skye gracias –le dijo , skye estaba feliz hasta hora los regalos eran un éxito total. El siguiente fue rhodey, era una especie de estuche decorado con nubes .   
-la maestra dice que los pilotos usan lentes siempre por el sol , espera que guardes tus lentes cuando no los usas y así no los pierdes –explico skye   
-muchas gracias skye ahora tengo donde guardarlos y así me acuerdo de ti cuando este volando –le dijo skye sonrió.   
El último fue happy quien recibió un porta retrato en forma de tableta de chocolate, skye no explico por qué era en forma de chocolate pero happy entendio de inmediato , ya que era un secreto entre los dos , de vez en cuando se lleva a skye por un helado de chocolate después de la escuela.   
Skye recibió de su papa una caja de herramientas los mangos eran de color morado y tenía su inicial en ellos, pepper le regalo un kit para hacer pastelitos tu mismo para niños y un gorro de cocina , y su mandil, era algo que disfrutaban las dos cocinar el desayuno y hacer galletas. Coulson le regalo un par de cuentos del capitán américa , tony en su mente se preguntó por qué de todos los súper Héroes tenía que gustarle tanto el dichoso capitán américa. Melinda le regalo un peluche en forma de mariposa que tenia su inicial en medio de ella , rhodey le regalo un libro de aviones al notar el interés de skye por ellos y un peluche de un avión como los que el volaba , para sorpresa de algunos happy le regalo un guante una pelota y bate de béisbol eran de color morado happy cuando estaba n juntos le hablaba del béisbol y decidió que sería el , el que le enseñara a jugar .   
Pepper y coulson se encargaron de tomar tantas fotos como pudieron, fue una gran noche, skye estaba agotada había sido un día de muchas emociones comenzó a quedarse dormida en el sillón.   
-kiddo es hora de ir a la cama –le dijo tony despertándola , skye asintió.   
-volverán –le pregunto tanto a Melinda como a coulson, coulson la sento en su rodilla.  
-claro que si cariño no se cuando pero , hey siempre puedes llamar –le dijo skye asintió los abrazo a ambos.   
-los quiero –les dijo. Se despidió de ellos y también del tio happy y el tío rhodey, cuando estaba por subir con tony para acostarse lo recordó.   
-las galletas para santa!!-dijo ella , skye tenia que dejar las galletas aunque ella no esperaba un regalo este año. Pepper la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cocina donde ya tenia preparadas las galletas desde la mañana las habían hecho, las pusieron junto al árbol con un vaso de leche.   
-te lo pasaste bien –le pregunto tony despues de ayudarla a quitarse el vestido y el peinado y a ponerse la pijama.   
-si fue perfecto la mejor noche buena del mundo –le dijo skye con una sonrisa, tony le sonrio.   
-te quiero skye , ahora duerme sino santa no llegara le dijo besando su frente   
-te quiero papi –le dijo cayendo dormida enseguida.   
Coulson se acercó a tony, tony le ofreció otra copa que coulson acepto.   
-gracias por venir agente ella realmente estuvo feliz de verlo –dijo tony   
-no fue nada yo moría por verla también, estoy contento de verla tan feliz –dijo coulson , no tenían mucho más que decirse.   
Pronto se fueron los invitados dejando solo a tony y a pepper para colocar los regalos de bajo del árbol. Pepper por primera vez le hiso caso a tony y se quedó en uno de los cuartos libres.   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
A la mañana siguiente tony despertó vio que no era tan tarde eran las 9 así que decidió ir a despertar a skye, el sabía que ella no esperaba regalos este año.   
-vamos skye despierta, vamos a ver que a traído santa-le dijo despertándola , skye asintió aunque sabía que este años n tendría ningún regalo. Pero tenia hambre por lo que decidió que era hora de bajar. Antes de bajar tony toco la puerta de pepper para que bajara con ellos. Ya los tres listos bajaron pepper se quedaron un poco a tras solo para ver la reacción de skye.   
Skye se quedo con la boca abierta al ver los regalos , ella pensó que santo no le trairia nada ella no pidió nada , pero eran mucho nunca habia y tenido tantos.  
-papa!! Pepper!! Miren lo que santa me trajo nunca me había traído tantas cosas –dijo skye saltando, tony sonrió esa era justamente la reacción que esperaba. Pepper sonrio de verla tan contenta el tiempo que le tomo envolver los regalos valia la pena por esa sonrisa.   
-pero vamos no quieres saber que te trajo santa –le dijo pepper , sky asintió tomando la mano de tony , tony la siguió y se sento con ella en el suelo, mientras pepper salio a la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente para los tres.   
Skye recibió de santa dos cajas de legos mas grandes de lo que alguna vez pensó que veria , un par de juegos de mesa, un par de muñecas(que pepper escogió para ella ),una nueva caja de colores, acuarelas , pero lo que mas le sorprendio y salto mas cuando lo abrió fue la bonita bicicleta.   
Rhodey llego al medio dia para jugar con ellos asique los cuatro jugaron con los juegos de mesa.   
Comieron las sobras de la noche anterior y vieron películas de navidad en pijama a ecepcion de rhodey.   
Skye estaba tan feliz era la navidad perfecta , lo que siempre habia querido tener una familia.   
Esa fue la primera navidad en muchos años que tony realmente disfruto y gracias a eso esta se convertiría una de sus festividades favoritas y todo gracias a skye .   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
HOLA!! Que les pareció el capitulo, espero les gustara , por favor regálenme un REWIEV. Me encantaría saber que piensan y que es lo que les gustaría ver.   
Quiero agradecer a : MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale , shelsy74, CRBlack, anita_06 y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho   
También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.   
Nos leemos pronto   
Los quiere   
By cinti


End file.
